Cambio de genero
by Ale-chan96
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! CAPITULO 7! 10/12/2011 Setsuna se tranforma en un chico por culpa de Kamo-kun! pero como reaccionara la 3-A ante este problema! ya que es una escuela solo de chicas! y ahora es un chico!si la leen por favor deje su comentario xD
1. setsuna es un chico!

Yo: Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió porque siempre me había preguntado como seria Setsuna si fuese un chico xD. Claro que es mucho mejor como chica y más kawaii pero también así lo sería como chico supongo, dejo claro que la prefiero originalmente

Setsuna: QUE!? Me convertiste en un chico, esto ya es suficiente! *desenfundando su espada*

Yo: *glup* E-espera solo es temporal!

Setsuna: Temporal!! Pero si ya has hecho demasiado… primero me emparejaste con Tsukuyomi habiendo tantas chicas de la 3-A y ahora esto!?

Yo: *sacando una libreta para tomar nota* Asi? Entonces con cual chica quieres que te empareje eh?

Setsuna: Ya es suficiente!!

Konoka: Secchan no!! * la abraza por la cintura*

Setsuna: Ooooojou-sama!! * se sonroja*

Yo: -.-U Bueno esta es una nueva historia un poco extraña xD disfruten!

**Renuncia: Yo no soy propietaria de Negima ni nada **** todo es de Ken Akamatsu-sensei **

**Cambio de Género**

_Capitulo 1: Setsuna se convirtió en un chico!?_

El cumpleaños de Setsuna era el día de mañana, todos sus compañeras ahora tomaban muy en cuenta esa fecha (que raro) claro que era con el propósito que Setsuna le diga sus sentimientos a la nieta del director pero definitivamente la espadachín era muy tímida, aunque Asakura y Haruna con ayuda de las demás, le darían un pequeño empujón a la futura pareja para que se den cuenta de sus propios sentimientos ya que era más que obvio.

Konoka se dirigió a la habitación de Setsuna para llevarle algunos aperitivos que había preparado especialmente para ella, pensado que tendría hambre para cuando acabara su entrenamiento con Eva-chan, el solo pensar que la espadachín lo comería hizo sentir a Konoka infinitamente feliz , sonrió ante la idea y dejó en la mesa de la habitación de la espadachín una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con una nota en él, pero no se dio cuenta de que kamo-kun la estaba siguiendo llevaba consigo una poción extraña que recientemente había encontrado en la cabaña de Evanegeline, se dio cuenta que Konoka había llevado una rebanada de pastel al cuarto de Setsuna, se coló por la puerta cuando la maga la abrió.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación Konoka salió muy sonriente hacia la suya. Kamo-kun corrió hacia el pastel para comerlo pero torpemente tropezó y la poción cayó derramándose en el pastel.

"!!!! Si se entera Konoka-neesan de esto me matará" estaba aterrado y salió rápidamente de la habitación de Setsuna.

* * *

Mientras tanto Setsuna caminaba hacia su habitación, cansada y con algunos raspones que aun sangraban, el entrenamiento con Eva-chan cada vez eran mas y mas difícil pero no podía rendirse si quería hacerse mucho más fuerte para poder proteger a Konoka, dio un largo y profundo suspiro de repente vio que kamo-kun corría rápidamente en dirección opuesta que ella, se sorprendió un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia y entró en su habitación. Colocó con mucho cuidado a yunnagi en una esquina, vio de repente la rebanada de pastel y frunció el seño ligeramente seguidamente agarró la nota y la leyó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro era de su Ojou-sama lo había hecho especialmente para ella, decidió que primeramente lo correcto sería darse una ducha para quitarse toda la suciedad y el estrés y después disfrutar tranquilamente del postre de Konoka.

Salió del baño con su pijama aunque solo traía puesto el pantalón y en la parte superior traía puesto sus vendas como era de costumbre, cogió el pequeño trozo de pastel y comenzó a comerlo disfrutando cada pedazo de éste. Sonrió ante la idea de Konoka trabajando duramente para hacer el pastel para ella, se levantó de su cama y llevó el plato sucio a la pequeña cocina, pero de repente se comenzó a sentir muy extraña, no le tomó mucha importancia, se terminó de colocar la parte superior de la pijama y se fue a la cama a descansar por causa del duro entrenamiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente el sol pegaba duramente en su cara, Setsuna abrió sus ojos lentamente, vio su reloj aun eran la 5 de la mañana pero como era de costumbre salía a correr y a ponerse en forma antes de la escuela, perezosamente bajó sus pies de la cama y seguidamente fue hacia el lavabo para lavarse su cara, tomó la pequeña toalla para secarse su cara y al verse en el espejo quedó en un estado de shock momentáneo.

Claro que no era para menos, al verse en el espejo era ver a alguien totalmente diferente, porque se había convertido en un chico! Que es lo que exactamente había pasado? Porque de repente era un chico si ella naturalmente era una chica? Realmente estaba confundida, pero claro físicamente se había convertido en un chico muy atractivo, tenía el pelo alborotado conservaba el flequillo de un lado con el mechón caído y del otro despejado, su cara tenía un tinte muy rosa en las mejillas lo que lo hacía lucir muy lindo, sus facciones eran la de un chico de 15 años solamente que un cuerpo bien desarrollado por el entrenamiento diario. Al salir por fin de su shock se dio cuenta que ya no traía ni la más mínima prenda de vestir en su cuerpo, se sonrojó aun mas y corrió rápidamente hacia su cama y tomó una de las sabanas para taparse momentáneamente.

"Q-ue está pasando aquí!!!???" gritó Setsuna en señal de desesperación lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien la escuchase, su voz era más grave, Mana que justamente la iba a ir a buscar para entrenar como todos los días oyó ese quejido, y corrió rápidamente a la habitación pensando que algún demonio la hubiese atacado, abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de la espadachín, pero al voltear se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Su rostro de Mana era completamente rojo, y quien no quedaría así viendo en la cama de Setsuna a un chico apuesto y que no conocía sin camisa y solo con unas sabanas cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Mana inmediatamente se volteó dándole la espalda a Setsuna, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

"Uhmm.. lo siento si los interrumpí.. No sabía que Setsuna tenía novio ni que ya hiciera este tipo de cosas … perdón…" Mana iba darle vuelta a la cerradura pero antes que pudiese hacerlo una voz masculina la llamó.

"E-espera Mana!" Setsuna alcanzo a decir

Mana, se sorprendió un poco de que ese chico que jamás había visto antes la llamara por su nombre. Mana sin darle la espalda dijo:"Como sabes mi nombre?"

Setsuna se dio cuenta de la situación y casi cae de espaldas _que tonta soy o es tonto? Ahhh eso que importa para empezar no sé como acabé en esta situación y primeramente necesito ropa _pensaba para sí mismo.

"E-em.. bueno es un poco complicado explicarte pero necesito que me ayudes por favor" La voz de Setsuna era mucho más grave que antes como la de un chico de 15 años (lógico antes ya dije que era un chico xD). Después de 5 minutos de estarle dando vuelta al asunto Mana aceptó ayudar a el nuevo Setsuna.

Pasó más de media hora mientras Setsuna y Mana platicaban en la habitación, la expresión de la pistolera estaba en shock mientras más avanzaba la conversación se escucharon algunas carcajadas procedentes de Mana, no podía creer que su compañera de guardia con la que hacia todo el patrullaje nocturno se había convertido en un chico de la noche a la mañana, lógicamente que eso tenía que ver con la magia.

"Haha así que no sabes cómo pasó no?" Mana no podía parar de burlarse

"Esto no es gracioso!!!" Reprochó el espadachín

"Bueno..Bueno está bien te iré a conseguir ropa de tu talla seguramente Takahata-sensei tendrá algo que te quede" Mana dijo así como salió por la puerta para ir a buscar algo de ropa a su amigo.

Al salir Mana de la habitación Setsuna se sintió un poco mas aliviada "_si Mana no hubiese venido por aquí no sabría que hacer"_ Setsuna pensó y suspiró profundamente vio su reloj, todavía eran las 5:45 "Que bueno que Ojou-sama no es del tipo de personas que se levantan temprano" pensó en voz alta. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y vio a Mana con Takahata-sensei entrando a su habitación, este último con una pila de ropa en uno de sus brazos. Setsuna sentía que sus mejillas ardían de nuevo no era para menos estaba desnudo.

"Oh! Setsuna-kun! Hace tiempo que no le veía, si que has cambiado" Takamichi embozó una risa burlona.

"TAKAHATA-SENSEI!!" reprochó Setsuna.

"Es broma… es broma…. Bueno aquí te traje un poco de ropa espero te quede, es de cuando todavía asistía a la universidad" Le entregó pila de ropa.

"Ah muchas gracias Takahata-sensei… perdone las molestias" Setsuna se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"No es nada Setsuna-kun… hablando de eso quiero hablar contigo después de que te cambies es sobre el hechizo que te hizo esto" su voz de Takahata-sensei se volvió un poco más seria.

"O-k…Ok! Takahata-sensei" Setsuna asintió

Mana y Takamichi salieron de la habitación dejando a Setsuna solo para que se cambie de ropa. Mana le hizo algunas señas seguramente eran los días que Setsuna la iba a sustituir en el patrullaje, una inmensa gota de sudor salió en la frente del espadachín.

La ropa que Takahata-sensei le dio a Setsuna era el mismo tipo de la que el usa solo que un poco más pequeña. Al terminarse de vestirse el espadachín se observó detenidamente en el espejo como un fuerte rubor apareció en su rostro, la ropa le quedó perfectamente bien además que ahora era más alto, el cabello alborotado y el rubor en las mejillas lo hacía ver muy lindo, se había convertido en un chico claro está, pero todavía no se le había quitado la timidez que la caracterizaba, antes de salir se ajustó la corbata, también se acomodó el saco pero en vez de abrochárselo completamente lo dejó abierto, viéndose la camisa blanca de manga larga que traía debajo de este, salió de su habitación rápidamente para platicar sobre el hechizo que Takahata-sensei le había dicho.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Konoka, Asuna y Negi…….

El despertador estaba sonando fuertemente en toda la habitación, una somnolienta Konoka se levantó e inconscientemente apagó el despertador, se dirigió hacia el baño, se lavó la cara y se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

"Asuna!! Ya es hora de levantarse!!" gritó desde la cocina

"15 minutos mas" se oyó decir entre sueños

"Oh.. Asuna" se quejó Konoka

Se oyó que alguien tocó la puerta y Konoka rápidamente fue a ver quién era.

" Ah! Negi-kun buenos días ya casi está listo el desayuno pasa!" amigablemente Konoka dejó que el joven maestro pasara.

"Buenos días Konoka-san muchas gracias por tu duro trabajo" dijo Negi mientras se cambiaba su ropa sudada sustituyéndola por una limpia, como se sabía Negi siempre al igual que Setsuna salía a entrenar por las mañanas antes de ir a dar clases.

"Asuna!!! Levántate ya!!" volvió a decir Konoka ahora poniendo los platos sobre la mesa con ayuda de Negi.

"15 minutos más…"

"Asuna lo mismo me dijiste hace 15 minutos" una gota salió en la frente de Konoka y también de Negi. De repente se le ocurrió a Negi una muy buena idea con la tendría toda la atención departe de la pelirroja.

"Asuna-san… Takamichi ha venido a verte" Negi embozó un risita

Asuna se levantó de inmediato, se dirigió hacia el closet a buscar algo de ropa y después se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño, en menos de un minuto estaba lista parada frente a los dos.

"D-donde esta Takahata-sensei?" Asuna exclamó mientras viraba a ver a todas partes

"Era broma Asuna venga vamos a desayunar que se enfría" dijo Konoka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mou! Seguro que fue idea de Baka Negi" le envió una mirada asesina al joven profesor

"Asuna-san! No te molestes conmigo por favor" el pequeño decía desesperadamente.

"Cállate Baka Negi" Asuna se sentó en la mesa sin mirar al joven mago

"Asuna-san…." Negi quería arreglar las cosas pero parecía que solo enojaba mas a la pelirroja, Konoka solo sonrió al ver como los dos siempre se peleaban en el desayuno, sin embargo su sonrisa fue borrada porque su protector no estaba cerca _si tan solo Secchan estuviera aquí me pregunto si le habrá gustado el aperitivo que le prepare…._ Konoka pensaba y suspiro fuertemente, el desayuno pasó si contratiempo alguno.

* * *

En la cafetería de la escuela………………………….

Setsuna llegó a la cafetería tan rápido como pudo. En una de las mesas estaba sentado Takamichi fumando uno de sus cigarrillos como ya era costumbre.

"Ah Setsuna-kun me alegra que te haya quedado la ropa que te di" Takamichi sonrió. "Pero ven toma asiento necesito comentarte algo muy urgente" se quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo puso en el cenicero, por su parte Setsuna tomó asiento quedando los dos frente a frente.

Setsuna trago saliva, por lo que iba a escuchar. Takamichi comenzó a hablar:

"Bueno técnicamente es que…" dudó un poco en continuar pero prosiguió "el hechizode transformación de género es demasiado complicado, aun no se sabe de alguna otro hechizo para revertirlo" Takamichi sacó otro cigarrillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a fumarlo, levantó su vista, Setsuna tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro "_q-que… ahora como me voy a mostrar en público"_ pensaba Setsuna estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Takamichi lo estaba llamando.

"Setsuna-kun!" Takamichi llamó una vez más.

"S-i…si! Takahata-sensei" el espadachín miró al profesor.

"Veo que te ha afectado mucho la noticia" Takamichi sonreía nerviosamente "El problema ahora es como van a reaccionar tus compañeras de clase ante esto" Takamichi se frotaba la barbilla "Pero pensándolo bien no creo que haya mucho problema ya que todas o la mayoría de tus compañeras saben a cerca de la magia" El profesor le dio una sonrisa de alivio.

"_Bueno en eso tiene razón Takahata-sensei…p-ero aun me pregunto cómo fue que sucedió esto o al menos que tipos de magos usan estos hechizos" _

"E-h …Takahata-sen-" No pudo continuar porque Takamichi comenzó a hablar.

"Ya sé lo que quieres saber Setsuna-kun es acerca de cómo sucedió esto o el tipo de magos que usan este tipo de hechizos no es así?" Takamichi dijo y Setsuna solo atinó a mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación "_Es psíquico o qué?" _se preguntó el ahora atónito espadachín.

"Bien… básicamente utilizan este tipo de hechizos los vampiros y magos negros" Takamichi dijo pero de repente se le vino a la mente quien podría ser la culpable de todo esto.

"P-pero la única persona que conozcoque pudiera usar este tipo de magia en la escuela es…" Takamichi dudaba en decir el nombre de esa persona pero se sorprendió al escuchar dicho nombre de la boca de Setsuna.

"E-evangeline-san…" murmuró Setsuna en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Takamichi lo escuchara.

"Exacto… Aunque Evangeline-san no ha tenido problemas contigo o sí?"

"N-no! Para nada" Setsuna contestó de inmediato.

"Entonces esto es muy raro…" Takamichi pensaba "Bueno tengo que hacer algunas cosas así que me tengo que ir, si tienes algún problema por favor házmelo saber Setsuna-kun" Takamichi sonrió, y se levantó caminando hacia todavía un atónito Setsuna, el espadachín solo atinó a mover su cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras veía como Takamichi se alejaba y se perdía en los pasillos.

* * *

Mientras con Setsuna……

Setsuna se encaminó hacia el patio de la escuela pensando su situación, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una de sus compañeras de clase estaba caminando con una pila de libros que no la dejaban ver nada.

"Miyazaki-san… que hace aquí tan temprano?" Setsuna se escondió casi de inmediato detrás de un árbol.

Pero como era de esperarse Nodoka estaba a punto de caerse de las escaleras, lo cual alarmó a Setsuna y corrió inconscientemente hacia Nodoka para evitar que se lastime. La chica de la biblioteca dio un paso en falso mientras caía lentamente por las escaleras.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Nodoka cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando sentir el golpe de lleno en el suelo, pero no fue así, en lugar de eso sintió que alguien la cargó en brazos.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió mucho al ver al chico que tenía en frente, en un momento se le ocurrió que podría haber sido Negi ya que ya había estado en una situación similar anteriormente, la pila de libros estaba completamente ordenados en una sola mano de Setsuna mientras con la otra mano cargaba a Nodoka.

"E-estas bien Miyazaki-san?" Setsuna dijo, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde se le acordó que ahora era un chico _"Gah! Que tonta… digo tonto soy! Ahora que le digo a Miyazaki-san!?"_ ese era el pensamiento del espadachín.

"S-si! Muchas gracias por salvarme….uhmm… ya no es necesario que me cargues" Nodoka se sonrojó ligeramente observando con curiosidad las distintas expresiones en la cara del chico.

"A-ah! L-lo siento!" La bajó con mucho cuidado de sus brazos.

"N-no muchas gracias a ti…. Uhmm…. Puedo preguntarte algo?" Nodoka dijo con curiosidad.

"C-claro…que es?" Setsuna dijo con nerviosismo rascándose la cabeza.

"C-como sabes mi nombre?" Nodoka se sonrojó ligeramente.

Setsuna se quedó congelado ante la pregunta temía que se la hiciera, pero decidió que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

"Ehmm…. Haber como empiezo" el espadachín se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo "B-bueno… Miyazaki-san tu sabes sobre las píldoras rojas y azules que sirven para cambiar la edad no?" Nodoka movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Setsuna prosiguió hablando "Bueno técnicamente a mi me pasó lo mismo pero con un hechizo de cambio de género… y eso quiere decir que yo soy…. Una de tus compañeras de clase… y soy…." El espadachín estaba a la expectativa de la reacción de Nodoka pero esta solo estaba escuchando atentamente con incredulidad.

"S-soy… Sakurazaki Setsuna" el espadachín dijo muy apenado al ver la reacción de Nodoka.

"EH!!!!!!!" la encargada de biblioteca por poco se desmaya al escuchar semejante noticia.

"T-tu eres Sakurazaki-san!?" Nodoka dijo en voz muy alta que cualquiera que hubiese pasado por ahí lo hubiera escuchado.

"Miyazaki-san… por favor no te alarmes tanto…" Setsuna reía con nerviosismo.

"Vaya… vaya que tenemos aquí Nodoka" Haruna apareció de repente "ya te rendiste con Negi-sensei y ahora vas por otro chico eh?! Nada mal Nodoka" Haruna decía con picardía.

"H-HARUNA!!!" reprochó Nodoka con su cara tan roja como un tomate.

"N-no es lo que piensas Saotome-san… ah..." Setsuna se congeló de nuevo "_maldición hoy no es mi día como puedo ser tan idiota?!" _

"Hehhh! Como sabes mi nombre?" Haruna se acercaba pícaramente por lo que Setsuna comenzó a enrojecer.

"E-eh! Bueno… yo…." Haruna reía al ver la expresión del chico "_oh!! Así que es tímido no?_ _Es una buena presa para la 3-A además que es muy lindo" _pensaba Haruna mientras reía de una forma malvada.

"No tienes que explicarme nada, vamos" tomó el brazo de Setsuna.

"A-a donde vamos?" Setsuna preguntó confundido.

"A que conozcas algunas chicas"

Haruna prácticamente arrastraba a Setsuna para que la siguiera, mientras el ahora espadachín tenía una expresión en su cara de _"QUE!!!!!!!"._

* * *

**Notas finales**

Yo: Es un fanfic raro lo sé -.-U de todas formas presionen el botón verde de allá abajo

Konoka: A mí me gustó pero prefiero a mi Secchan como es ahora *abraza a setsuna como un osito de peluche*

Setsuna: Ojou-sama!! *sonrojada*

Yo: Bueno mañana subiré otra historia que escribí porque todavía tengo que editarla -.-U bue- *llega Asuna de la nada y me da una patada en la cabeza"

Yo: uwahhhh…. Q-que te pasa Asuna-san? *sobándome el chichón de la cabeza*

Asuna: bueno shiroki-chan me dijo que te diera otro golpe y yo solo cumplo ordenes! xD además te lo mereces…Bueno lectores-san! Espero les guste esta historia rara de la autora nos vemos!

Yo: -.-U en qué momento se me escapó todo de las manos?........ Ah! y si quieren ver como luciria setsuna de chico como lo describo en este fanfic chequen mi dibujo en .com/art/Set-kun-143909981 XD


	2. Efectos inesperados

**Renuncia: Negima no me pertenece todo es de Ken Akamatsu-sensei! **

**Yo: Hola a todos otro capítulo! :D *clap, clap***

**Konoka: Pareces muy feliz Ale-chan!**

**Yo: Yep! Tienes toda la razón Konoka-chan! Por fin pase mi examen de matemáticas xD**

**Konoka: Wahh! Felicidades! *sonríe***

**Yo: Gracias! :p**

**Asuna: Ohh! Así que por fin pasaste el examen? Ya era hora u.u**

**Yo: ¬¬! Mira quien me lo viene a decir una baka ranger y si no me equivoco eres la que peor notas tiene de todas las baka rangers hahaha! xD**

**Asuna: Que estás diciendo?????!!! *Adeat! convoca a su Harisen***

**Yo: o.O solo estoy diciendo la verdad! *Huyo***

**Asuna: Vuelve aquí!!!!!!!!!! *me persigue***

**Yo: Konoka-chan te dejo a cargo de la presentación! *Asuna me sigue persiguiendo***

**Konoka: Haiii!!!**

**Setsuna: Eh… que pasa Ojou-sama?**

**Konoka: Parece que ellas 2 se están peleando de nuevo *una gran gota de sudor salió de ambas***

**Setsuna: Se ve que no se llevan muy bien …..**

**Konoka: Ah… si? *Cara inocente*…Ah! Y muchas gracias a todos nuestros fieles lectores que comentan especialmente a: shiroki, kota-kun,x1234x,Yunagi8,Yasamasaqui,tata2060,siari-chan,Okisawa Hinari,fujita-yukiko,firedarcksoul,setchan1995,Lance58 y Secchan-ojousama! bueno Secchan que te parece si me ayudas a presentar este capítulo!**

**Setsuna: Claro Ojou-sama! Bueno aquí un capitulo mas sobre esta historia que no me gusta como pinta -.-U pero disfruten!**

* * *

**Efectos inesperados**

"E-espera Saotome-san!" Setsuna trataba de detener a una muy insistente Haruna.

"Oh vamos! Deberías agradecerme el favor que te estoy haciendo!... o acaso será…… que te gustan los chicos…." Haruna reía de forma burlona al ver la expresión de un muy colorado espadachín. Mientras tanto Nodoka estaba muy nerviosa viendo la situación de Setsuna junto con Haruna, tenía muchas ganas de ayudar al espadachín ya que este la había ayudado mucho anteriormente, de repente se le vino a la cabeza una idea no muy buena del todo, pero era tanta su desesperación por ayudarlo que inconscientemente gritó:

"E-espera Haruna, este chico que estás viendo aquí es primo de Sakurazaki-san!" Nodoka con los ojos cerrados de tanta fuerza que usó para dar ese grito, dejando a una muy sorprendida Haruna.

"E-EHHHH!! TU ERES EL PRIMO DE SAKURAZAKI-SANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" Haruna gritaba mientras señalaba a Setsuna con un dedo.

"ehmmm…. S-si?" El espadachín dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Nodoka haciéndole algunas señas de _"Ahora que hago!!??" _ Nodoka enseguida corrió hacia el lado de Setsuna para ayudarle un poco, la chica de cabellos morados le dio un codazo para que afirmara las palabras anteriores con seguridad.

"Itaii………Ahh! Si!" Tanto Nodoka como el espadachín reían con mucha inseguridad.

Haruna vio nerviosismo de parte de ambos por lo que se le hizo demasiado sospechoso así que decidió hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio a Setsuna.

"Bueno entonces ya no me presentare porque al parecer ya me conoces no es así?" Haruna dijo esto acercándose al rostro del chico haciéndolo sonrojar.

"S-si! es que Setsuna-chan me ha contado mucho sobre todas sus compañeras"

"Ehh….. vaya que escondido se lo tenía Sakurazaki-san…" Haruna decía mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas "A propósito cuál es tu nombre?"

"Eh?"

"Tu nombre?"

"M-mi nombre…"

"Si! cómo te llamas?!" Haruna de repente se empezó a impacientar.

"Ehmm… bueno…." Setsuna de repente empezó a palidecer.

"No me digas que olvidaste tu nombre" Preguntó un poco desilusionada.

"N-no!...claro que no!....yo soy….ehmmm…."

"S-se llama…Sakurazaki Haru-kun… no es así Haru-kun?" Nodoka le pegó otro codazo a Setsuna para que reaccionara ya que tenía una cara de _"Que!!!" _

"C-cierto! Miyazaki-san tiene razón me llamo…"

"hai…hai no tienes que repetirlo de nuevo al parecer Nodoka sabe todo sobre ti…. Nada mal Nodoka debo admitir que no tienes malos gustos" Haruna dijo pícaramente a lo que ambos se sonrojaron sin mirarse a la cara.

"Haruna!!!" Reprochó Nodoka con el rostro tan rojo como el de un tomate.

"Hehe….. Bueno me tengo que ir porque tengo que ir por unos regalos para Sakurazaki-san ya que hoy es su cumpleaños" Haruna mencionó con una sonrisa.

"Ah! Es cierto! Yo te acompañare Haruna no he comprado todavía el obsequio de Sakurazaki-san" Nodoka exclamó sorprendida al acordándose de inmediato. "Ehhh! Y vas a dejar solo a este chico en una escuela de puras chicas?"

"Mou! Haruna!!!"

"Es broma…. Es broma….. Bueno vámonos….. Nos vemos luego Haru-kun espero que podamos contar contigo para la fiesta!" Haruna dijo despidiéndose del espadachín aun con su ahora típica cara en shock, Nodoka igual hizo este gesto guiñándole ligeramente el ojo.

"Hai…." Setsuna dijo apenas en un susurro viendo como ambas chicas se alejaban por el patio de la academia Mahora

* * *

**Minutos más tarde……………………….**

Setsuna o "Haru-kun" caminaba hacia la casa de Evangeline para preguntarle acerca del hechizo de cambio de género, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que muchas chicas, la mayoría de grados menores se le quedaban viendo haciendo mucho escándalo entre ellas.

"Kya!! Quién es ese chico?!" preguntaron algunas viéndolo con curiosidad.

"Quien sabe…. Pero es muy guapo…." Decían algunas.

"Me pregunto si tendrá novia…" decían otras.

Por su parte el espadachín seguía caminado, aunque no se dio cuenta de que otra de sus compañeras de clase estaba ahí en el patio, haciendo varios ejercicios de gimnasia. Sasaki Makie de igual modo que Negi y Setsuna salía muy temprano por la mañana a practicar un poco, aunque como era sábado le dedicaba un poco más de tiempo a su ejercicio matutino, ambos jóvenes no se habían dando cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, el espadachín sin darse cuenta chocó con el hombro de Makie haciéndola caer al suelo e inconscientemente la chica de cabellos rosados jaló del brazo a Setsuna haciéndolo caer encima de ella.

Los dos aun tenían los ojos cerrados por la caída, así que ninguno se había dando cuenta de quién era quién.

"L-lo siento……" El espadachín dijo un poco aturdido por la caída pero sin abrir los ojos.

"N-no…. Fue mi culpa….. ehe" Makie reía de forma nerviosa.

Ambos reían al unísono por lo que los dos abrieron lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Setsuna al darse cuenta de quien se trataba abrió ambos ojos como platos y muy sorprendido se incorporó ofreciéndole una mano amiga a su compañera _"vaya como puedo tener un día tan malo?" _pensaba el espadachín mientras una gota de sudor le escurría por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Por su parte Makie se sonrojó al ver a ese chico ofreciéndole una mano enfrente de ella, su sonrisa y sus facciones se le hacían conocidas pero no pudo averiguar de quien eran, al instante en que lo vio a la cara sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, ese sentimiento era muy nuevo para ella, no era lo mismo que sentía al ver a Negi, era algo mucho más profundo, era como amor a primera vista.

"Ma- digo señorita … se encuentra bien?" _"Gah! Iba a volver a confundirme diciéndole su nombre" _ Setsuna preguntó cortésmente aun con la mano extendida.

"E-eh!?.... s-si…. estoy bien……" Makie dijo tímidamente tomando la mano que había extendido el joven "G-gracias"

"Eh? No tienes porque darlas fue mi culpa después de todo" Setsuna se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza riendo levemente.

"Ehmm… etto… Yo soy Sasaki Makie es un placer conocerte" Makie exclamó un poco sonrojada todavía.

"_ah…. Eso ya lo sé" _"Ehm… Perdona la falta de cortesía…. Yo soy Sakurazaki Haru es un placer conocerte también"

"Sakurazaki……….. Ah! Eres familiar de Sakurazaki-san?!!" Preguntó makie sorprendida.

"S-si!..... de hecho soy su primo…." Setsuna reía nerviosamente.

"_Hmmm esto es interesante este chico es muy lindo" _"Entonces quiere decir que vienes a visitar a Sakurazaki-san?" Makie preguntó interesada por saber todo acerca del joven.

"S-si.."

"Pero estas yendo en dirección contraria a los dormitorios, ven yo te llevare al fin y al cabo no sabes dónde queda la habitación de Sakurazaki-san no es así?" La chica de cabellos rosados no lo pensó ni un momento y de inmediato tomó de la mano a Setsuna.

"E-eh? E-espera!" El espadachín no quería que su situación fuese todavía más complicada pero en vez de arreglarlo todo casi lo echa a perder.

"Que sucede?" Preguntó Makie confundida aun sosteniendo su mano.

" e-ehmm…. Lo que pasa es que ya sé donde está la habitación de Setsuna-chan" El espadachín dijo esto de forma muy segura y tranquila a lo que Makie se confundió aun mas, al darse cuenta de esto el chico quería revertir su error de la manera más eficiente posible.

"E-eso quiere decir que ya habías estado aquí antes?"

"N-no! Claro que no!.....ehmm es que Setsuna-chan me explicó sobre cómo llegar y por eso me estoy ubicando nada más!" El espadachín quien estaba nerviosísimo sostuvo un poco mas fuerte el agarre de Makie y caminó hacia los dormitorios, al sentir el contacto la chica de cabellos rosados se sonrojó demasiado, sonriendo cálidamente, logró alcanzarlo para caminar a la par. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto diría que era una pareja de enamorados platicando felizmente, pero desgraciadamente, Asakura junto con Shizuru, Natsumi y el grupo de las porristas observaban desde lejos entre los arbustos.

"Ara…Ara quien iba a pensar que Makie-chan siendo tan inmadura y con muy poca experiencia en el amor pudiera tener un novio tan apuesto" Shizuru sonreía como de costumbre.

"Chizu-nee no deberías hablar mal de nuestras compañeras de clase!" Natsumi se quejó.

"MAKIE TIENE NOVIO!!!!" gritaron al unísono Misa, Sakurako y Madoka mientras se abrazaban entre ellas por la emoción.

"Hmmm… eso parece pero no podemos estar seguras hasta que no lo oíamos de la boca de Makie" Asakura decía _"Hmm pero pensándolo bien esta sería una estupenda nota en nuestro periódico" _La chica pelirroja pensaba con gran emoción.

"Yosh! Empezaremos esta misión que se llamara "Proyecto primer amor de Makie!" Asakura gritó de alegría haciendo que las presentes la acompañaran contestando:

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaron todas alzando sus puños en el aire al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Konoka…..**

"Vaya que tarde es….." Konoka dijo mientras se vestía para ir al centro comercial a comprarle un regalo adecuado para su mejor amiga "Mou! Vamos Asuna!"

"Ya voy….. ya voy por cierto que hora es?" Preguntó Asuna desde el baño.

"Hmm! Ah! Son las 11:00 en punto de la mañana" Le respondió una impaciente Konoka ya completamente vestida, desde la puerta de la habitación.

Al salir del baño Asuna se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y de inmediato se fueron ambas casi volando al centro comercial.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el resort de Eva…………………………….**

Eva estaba revisando que todos sus hechizos y pociones estén en orden, pero se alarmó mucho al ver que una de ellas no estaba en el estante donde tenía todas acomodadas.

"Oi… Chachamaru!" La pequeña vampiro llamó a la robot sin dejar de buscar por todos lados el hechizo faltante.

"Hai Master" Chachamaru se acercó hacia ella con su típica cara inexpresiva.

"Has visto la pócima de cambio de género?" Evangeline por fin la miró a la cara.

"No Master pero si quiere puedo hacer una búsqueda completa por toda la cabaña"

"jhum….. está bien" Dijo una muy orgullosa pequeña vampiro.

Tan pronto como Evangeline dio la orden, los ojos de chachamaru comenzaron a llenarse de datos revisando hasta el último rincón de la cabaña. En menos de un par de minutos chachamaru ya había completado su búsqueda aunque no con muy buenos resultados.

"Completado total de pócimas 279, hechizos 480 pero ningún rastro de la pócima cambio de género" La robot dijo sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

"Ehh!!! Entonces donde esta!!??" Preguntó la pequeña rubia sumamente molesta.

"Ni idea aunque si usted lo desea podríamos ir a la academia a buscarla ahí" Chachamaru dijo con tranquilidad.

"jhumm… Bueno está bien… solo accedo porque esa pócima es muy importante y eso podría causar muchos problemas!... dejo muy claro que no necesito tu ayuda!" Evangeline estaba avergonzada al ser ayudada por la chica de cabellos verdes.

"Como diga master aunque el motivo no se lo pregunte" Chachamaru la observaba fijamente.

"CALLATE BAKA!!!!!!" La joven vampiro gritaba mientras jalaba ambas mejillas de la robot.

* * *

**Con Setsuna o "Haru-kun" y Makie……………………………**

"Bien esta es la habitación de Sakurazaki-san" Makie dijo aun sin soltar la mano de su acompañante.

" Ah! Muchas gracias Makie-chan…. Y ehmmm….. ya me puedes soltar" Setsuna dijo nerviosamente al ver que el agarre no cedía.

"Ah! Ehmm…. Lo siento" Makie se sonrojó y soltó la mano del espadachín de inmediato.

"N-no importa" contesto él nerviosamente "Bueno creo que me tengo que ir" Setsuna giro dándole la espalda a su acompañante, pero antes de girar la perilla de la habitación, Makie tomó uno de los brazos de él espadachín abrazándolo a su pecho.

"P-por favor sé que es un poco atrevido pero sal conmigo por favor!" Makie gritó desesperadamente haciendo más fuerte el agarre contra su cuerpo. Por su parte Setsuna quedó atónito al escuchar semejante petición lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "_Eh? Makie-san me está pidiendo salir? AHHHH! ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo no quiero rechazar, pero no quiero salir con ella..."_

Miró a Makie quien estaba muy tensa, y tenía los ojos bien cerrados, el agarre de repente agarro todavía más fuerza, Setsuna la observo y parecía que estaba muy nerviosa , y de inmediato le vino otro pensamiento a la mente "_Ahh, debe de estar muy nerviosa... Supongo que una cita no estaría mal ..."__  
_

"_El me va a rechazarme lo sé! Porque me molesto en preguntar?! Haru-kun me va a odiar!, el nunca me va a volver a hab-" _Makie pensaba pero no pudo continuar hablándose a sí misma en su mente porque Setsuna respondió antes.

"Claro Makie-san" El espadachín dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eh!!?? Que!?" Makie exclamó fuertemente y abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

"Voy a salir contigo…. Que tal mañana?….Uhmm te parece si voy a recogerte a las 8:00 a.m?" Setsuna preguntó.

"S-si!" Makie seguía en un shock momentáneo, mientras soltaba lentamente el brazo del espadachín, pareciera que haberse convertido en un chico le había dado mucho más confianza.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Makie-san" Setsuna la despidió con una sonrisa y se metió de inmediato en su habitación.

"Hasta mañana Haru-kun…" La chica de cabellos rosados suspiro de felicidad y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, seguidamente entró a esta y se lanzó a su cama gritando:

"Lo hice!!!" Makie alzó mas la voz abrazando una de sus almohadas con una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

* * *

**Dentro de la habitación de Setsuna……………………**

El espadachín caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en lo que había hecho hace unos minutos _"Oh dios mañana tengo una cita con Makie… como debo actuar? Yo jamás había estado en una cita anteriormente, lo que significa que esta va a ser mi primera cita" _Setsuna por fin se detuvo y de inmediato corrió de nuevo hacia su puerta _"Hmm no puedo hacer esto solo" _El espadachín pensaba _"Probablemente Asuna-san y Ojou-sama tengan más experiencia" _estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero enseguida recordó que no estaba en posición de hacer eso ya que ahora era un chico, una gota enorme de sudor salió en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"E-en que! estoy pensando!!!!!" se decía a si mismo mientras se revolvía todo su ya alborotado cabello "Para empezar tengo que ir a la cabaña de Evangeline-san" sin pensarlo el espadachín salió de un solo brinco por la ventana trasera y corrió hacia el resort de Eva.

* * *

**Mientras con Chachamaru y Eva……………….**

La pequeña vampiro y la chica robot caminaban a paso lento hacia la academia en busca de su poción "cambio de género", pero de repente vieron que desde lejos venía un chico a toda velocidad y se veía muy agitado.

"EVANGELINE-SAN!!!!!!!!" Setsuna agitaba una mano corriendo todavía y al llegar donde estaba la pequeña chica rubia tomó un poco de aire para poder hablar. Por su parte Eva lo miró con rotunda desconfianza pero se sonrojó un poco al verlo.

"Oi Chachamaru analízalo quieres"

"Como diga master" Chachamaru comenzó con la inspección de los pies a la cabeza del espadachín, fue subiendo por sus piernas, pero cuando llegó a su estomago, su cara inexpresiva se tornó un tanto sorprendida, Evangeline lo notó.

"Oi…Oi!! Que pasa Chachamaru?" comentó un poco impaciente.

"M-master… no me lo va a creer pero según mi sistema dentro del estomago de este chico esta su poción "cambio de género"….entonces eso quiere decir….." Chachamaru no pudo terminar porque antes la pequeña maga completó la frase.

"Eras una chica antes….." Evangeline dijo igual de sorprendida que la robot.

"Uhmm si estas en lo correcto Evangeline-san…uhmm yo soy Setsuna" respondió un poco desconfiado por lo que pudiera pasar ahora.

"QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" La pequeña rubia jaló la corbata de Setsuna para que la vea cara a cara.

"COMO TE ATREVES SETSUNA!!!!" le gritó todavía más fuerte mientras un aura demoniaca la rodeaba, por su parte el espadachín ya casi se moría ahorcado por el tan fuerte agarre.

"E-e..spera…." alcanzó a decir con mucho trabajo "N-no…fue…m-mi culpa…" Evangeline por fin lo soltó.

"Bien…. Te voy a creer solo porque me agradas más que la idiota de Kagurazaka" Embozó una risa burlona "Y no sabes como sucedió esto?"

Setsuna todavía sobándose su cuello respondió "N-no no tengo ni idea Evangeline-san"

"Vamos! Tienes que recordar algo hmmm como que es lo que comiste ayer o algún comportamiento extraño" A Evangeline ya comenzaba a impacientarle esta situación.

Setsuna comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos del día anterior, recordó el entrenamiento en el resort de Eva y la pelea contra chachamaru, después se dirigió a su habitación pero vio a kamo corriendo muy desesperado _"Eh! Espera….Kamo-kun corriendo desesperado?! Y aparte en dirección contraria a mi habitación? Pero no tiene sentido…." _ Dijo no creyendo que el armiño haga hecho tal cosa pero luego se le vino otro recuerdo a la mente _ "Oh… ahora que lo recuerdo Ojou-sama me preparó un pedazo de pastel…hmm que por cierto estaba delicioso…. Esponjoso y-…. Espera! Espera!! No es hora de pensar de pasteles, hmm aunque podría ser que kamo-kun haya vaciado la pócima de Evangeline-san, en el pastel después yo me lo comí y me convertí en esto! Es un poco tonto pero tal vez sea eso._

"Oi Setsuna…" Evangeline lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él.

"Setsuna!…." Volvió a repetir, como vio que no le estaba haciendo caso llamó a chachamaru para que la cargara ligeramente hasta llegar al oído del espadachín.

"SETSUNA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" La pequeña maga grito con todas sus fuerzas.

"Uwahhh!!!!!" expresó esto ya tirado en el suelo.

"HAhahahaha!" Evangeline rió malvadamente al ver la reacción de Setsuna.

"Q-que sucede Evangeline-san?" Preguntó el espadachín una lagrima en la esquina de su ojo y sobándose el oído afectado.

" Ya recordaste algo?"

"S-si! de echo ayer se me hizo muy extraño ver a Kamo-kun cerca de mi habitación"

"Eh? El armiño?"

"Si…"

Iban a seguir haciendo deducciones pero de repente le empezó a doler mucho el pecho a Setsuna.

"Ngh…!" Exclamó agarrándose el pecho con fuerza.

"Oi setsuna que te pasa?"

"N-no lo sé de repente me empezó a doler Ngh!"

"Hmm he leído sobre esta poción y si estoy en lo correcto debe de ser lo que estoy pensando…. Chachamaru qué hora es?"

"Son las 11:59 de la mañana Master"

"Con cuantos segundos?" Preguntó la pequeña vampiro.

"55 segundos faltan 5 para que den las doce en punto"

"Entonces si es así solo faltan 5 segundos hare la cuenta regresiva"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…."

"AHORA!" gritó Evangeline y al momento en que terminó de decir la última letra de la palabra una nube de humo envolvió de nuevo a Setsuna de igual forma que como cuando se convirtió en chico, al quitarse completamente el humo la pequeña chica rubia sonrió convencida.

"Lo sabia… esta poción no funciona completamente en una Hanyou"

"Eh? Que quieres decir Evangeline-san?" preguntó una muy confundida Setsuna.

" Que no te has dado cuenta? Mira tus brazos y tus manos, toca tu pecho y fíjate que la ropa que tenias antes ya no te queda en absoluto" respondió la chica rubia de manera obvia.

"Eh?! Soy una chica de nuevo!" Setsuna dijo alegremente.

"Si…. así es por ahora"

"Q-que quieres decir Evangeline-san…." Setsuna estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta.

"solo será por las próximas 12 horas" La pequeña vampiro respondió de modo serio.

"12 horas…" la espadachín quedó muy metida en sus pensamientos ante la respuesta.

"Quiere decir que de 12:00 de la noche hasta las 12:00 del día serás un chico y de 12:00 del día a 12:00 de la noche serás una chica" Evangeline terminó diciendo esto último de manera demasiado obvia.

"P-pero! Evangeline-san no hay alguna cura o hechizo que revierta esto!" preguntó Setsuna impacientemente.

"No… no hay nada para ello es por eso que tenía esa poción en un lugar muy importante" la chica rubia explicó "Así que es mejor que afrontes este problema y…. te pongas algo de ropa…"

Setsuna por fin reaccionó y se inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo, solo traía las ropas de cuando era un chico que por cierto le quedaban como batones muy largos.

"E-eh?!!!" se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de ello.

"Bien…. Chachamaru vámonos" la pequeña vampiro decía mientras caminaba hacia su cabaña de nuevo.

"Hai Master… Con permiso Setsuna-san" chachamaru hizo una pequeña reverencia y aceleró el paso para quedar a la misma distancia que Eva.

Por su parte Setsuna se apresuró a ir a su habitación para encontrar algo de ropa adecuada.

* * *

**Mientras con Konoka y Asuna…………………………………………..**

Las dos chicas estaban comprando obsequios en cada centro comercial que encontraban y no solo por el cumpleaños de Setsuna sino también porque ya mero venia el mes del amor y la amistad y la pelirroja al igual que Konoka decidían comprar todos los regalos de manera anticipada, ya que sabían muy bien que el mero día habría demasiada gente.

La joven maga ya había comprado los regalos de Setsuna para ambas fechas al igual que el de todas sus compañeras de clase, porque si algo tenia Konoka es que era demasiado detallista con todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor.

"Vamos Konoka! Tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo para la fiesta de Setsuna-san" dijo la pelirroja con varias bolsas en sus brazos.

"Si! tienes razón vamos Asuna" Las dos chicas se apresuraron en llegar rápidamente a la estación para tomar el tren de vuelta.

* * *

**En la academia Mahora………………………………………………………………**

Todas las chicas de la 3-A estaban decorando el salón de fiestas, excepto una chica de cabellos rosados que estaba con una mirada soñadora en el rostro, Ayaka lo notó y de inmediato fue a reprenderla.

"Makie-san! Apúrate quieres! ya mero vienen Konoka-san y Asuna-san, se supone que para cuando ellas regresen ya tendremos todo terminado!" Ayaka regañaba a Makie en vano ya que ésta ni caso le hacía.

"Makie-san!" reprendió una vez más la rubia.

"Uh..? Ah! Decías algo IIncho?" Makie por fin salió de su momentáneo trance.

"Olvídalo es por eso que fracasas en la vida" Ayaka suspiró pesadamente y prosiguió arreglando todo para la fiesta. Otras veces ese comentario le hubiese afectado mucho a Makie pero esta vez no fue así, pareciera que "Haru-kun" le había subido el autoestima por los cielos, la chica de cabellos rosados solo sonrió pensando en aquel chico que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

**Volvemos con Setsuna…………………………………………. **

La ahora espadachín (A/N: recuerden que se volvió a convertir en chica XD) ya vestida con su uniforme de la escuela, estaba caminando por los pasillos de las habitaciones meditando en todo lo que había acontecido primeramente y lo más importante era el hecho que solo por las próximas horas volvería a ser un chico, por otra parte era que iba a salir al día siguiente con Makie, aunque tampoco quería rechazarla.

"Ahh!! Qué debo hacer?!! No quiero que causarle más problemas a Ojou-sama" Setsuna se rascaba su cabeza, pero en ningún momento se percató que la maga escuchó justamente lo último.

"Causarme problemas? A que te refieres Secchan?" Konoka preguntó confundida saliendo de la nada.

"Uwhaa-hh!...O-Oojou-sama!!.... que hace aquí??!!" Setsuna dio un pequeño salto del susto ya que nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento la curandera llegó hacia ella, era impresionante la habilidad de Konoka para escabullirse sin ser encontrada, porque la espadachín podía sentir demonios a una considerable distancia, pero jamás a la joven princesa.

"N-nada!" Contestó la espadachín dándose rápidamente la vuelta para encararla y agitando las manos desesperadamente para que no notara que estaba mintiendo.

"Hmm está bien Secchan" dijo una no muy convencida Konoka, pero de inmediato la curandera tomó la mano de Setsuna para llevarla hacia el salón de fiestas sin que sospechara nada, al sentir el contacto la espadachín se sonrojó fuertemente.

"Ojou-sama que está haciendo?!" preguntó Setsuna todavía muy sonrojada.

"Ven te tengo una sorpresa" Konoka dijo en tono coqueto, haciendo sonrojar mucho más a la espadachín quien la observaba como si estuviera viendo algo muy maravilloso.

La joven maga no esperó respuesta alguna de Setsuna y tiró rápidamente de la mano de ésta, caminando a paso rápido por los pasillos.

"O-ojou-sama a donde vamos?"

"Ya lo verás Secchan" Konoka decía con una sonrisa. Hasta que después de varios minutos de estar caminado, se detuvieron ante una puerta perteneciente al salón de fiestas de la academia.

"Estas lista Secchan?" La maga preguntó mirándola fijamente sin romper el agarre.

"Eh?" respondió la espadachín todavía más confundida.

Al ver el rostro tan confundido que tenia Setsuna, Konoka supuso que se le había olvidado por tercer año consecutivo su cumpleaños, por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta de par en par, inmediatamente que sucedió esto todas las chicas de la 3-A dijeron a coro:

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURAZAKI SETSUNA!!!!" gritaron todas tirando confeti a la festejada y entregándole sus regalos , así como abrazos y uno que otro comentario indecoroso sobre que "debería de decirle a Konoka sus sentimientos" o cosas por el estilo.

De inmediato partieron el pastel y esta de mas decir que a la hora de apagar las velas, Asakura empujó a la espadachín sobre el pastel embarrándole la cara de este, por su parte la espadachín se dejó llevar por el esfuerzo de sus compañeras y lo único que hizo fue reírse con todas sus compañeras.

"Muchas gracias a todas por esto" Setsuna dijo con las palabras más sinceras que nunca había dicho en todo su vida claro que con Konoka siempre se comportaba así pero con las demás no, hasta les inspiraba miedo a todas cuando llegó, aunque ahora era diferente se había vuelto mucho mas desenvuelta en ese asunto.

"No tienes que agradecer Sakurazaki-san" Ayaka dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oi! Shotakon no quieras quedarte con todo el crédito!" Asuna exclamó de brazos cruzados.

"Que has dicho!? Mono!" La rubia contestó molestísima.

Como siempre las dos chicas comenzaron a pelearse como era costumbre, Setsuna aprovechó la situación para ir a lavarse su cara en el baño, ahí se encontró con Nodoka quien la miró de manera sorprendida.

"Ah! Miyazaki-san…. Emmhmm como te puedo explicar…"

"S-sakurazaki-san! Que no eras un chico?!" la chica de cabellos morados alzó la voz muy fuerte por lo que cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí lo hubiese escuchado.

"Shhh! Miyazaki-san no hables tan fuerte por favor!" Setsuna pidió de forma desesperada.

"Lo siento es que me sorprendí mucho" Nodoka seguía mirando a la espadachín de manera asombrada.

"S-si… siento todo los problemas que te cause…. Solo quería agradecer tu ayuda Miyazaki-san" Setsuna dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Sakurazaki-san"

"Setsuna…"

"Eh?"

"Dime Setsuna" La espadachín dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Está bien Setsuna-san entonces tú también puedes llamarme Nodoka" La peli morado le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Está bien te llamare Nodoka-san de ahora en adelante y te prometo que te explicare todo más tarde" Setsuna reía nerviosamente rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Está bien Setsuna-san, bueno me tengo que ir, espero tu respuesta" dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a la espadachín quien solo veía como se iba caminando Nodoka perdiéndose en todas las alumnas. Aunque la espadachín no se había dado cuenta que Konoka la estaba espiando detrás de una de las puertas traseras que daban exactamente para el patio de la academia Mahora.

"_Hmm un momento…. Que quería decir Honya-chan con espero tu respuesta?!... eh? Porque me estoy escondiendo y me estoy sintiendo tan rara cuando alguien más platica con Secchan? Será mejor ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco" _dicho esto la joven maga se dirigió al patio de la academia.

La espadachín estaba buscando a Konoka para agradecerle por haber hecho todo eso por ella, aunque casi no le gustaba estar con tanta gente pero por Konoka haría cualquier cosa. En una de esas se topó con Makie.

"Ah! Sakurazaki-san! Felicidades…por cierto conocí a Haru-kun es un chico muy lindo" Makie dijo recordando todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

"Ah! Qué bien Makie-san… por cierto no sabes donde esta Ojou-sama?" Setsuna ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

"hmm si! creo que la vi en el patio"

"Ok muchas gracias" de inmediato la espadachín se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Konoka.

"Oh! A lo mejor Sakurazaki-san ya decidió decirle sus sentimientos" sonrió "eso es muy bueno tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo con Haru-kun" Makie embozó una risita y siguió caminando.

* * *

**En el patio de Mahora……………………………………………..**

Setsuna estaba buscando por todos lados hasta que vio una silueta sentada bajo el árbol del mundo, enseguida corrió hacia ella.

"Ojou-sama!" gritó agitando una de sus manos para que la viera.

"Secchan que haces aquí porque no estás en tu fiesta?" Konoka preguntó confundida aunque muy feliz ya que sabía que la espadachín jamás la dejaría sola en ninguna circunstancia en la que se encontrara.

"Más importante aun que hace usted aquí Ojou-sama?" Setsuna preguntó un poco preocupada.

"S-solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco" La joven maga respondió volteando hacia otra parte.

"Eso es todo?" la espadachín no estaba tan convencida por su respuesta.

"S-si es todo! Me sentí un poco mareada y vine aquí a tomar aire" Konoka mintió para que así terminara el pequeño interrogatorio.

"Con más razón Ojou-sama vamos a la enfermería para que tome algo que le alivie ese mareo" Setsuna aun tenía cara de mucha preocupación y de inmediato le ofreció su mano para que se incorporara completamente.

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Setsuna, mas el gesto de protección que tenia con ella sin contar la amabilidad, Konoka no podía negarse así que sin pensarlo ni 2 veces, tomó la mano de la espadachín pero utilizó tanta fuerza en esta que hizo que Setsuna callera encima de ella, aunque en vez de estrellarse Konoka con el suelo la espadachín dio una media vuelta en el aire, siendo ella la que se estrellara con el suelo y Konoka fue ahora la que quedó encima de Setsuna.

Las dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, al igual que ambos corazones latían rápidamente golpeando duramente el pecho de ambas. Sus rostros estaban nada más y nada menos que a milímetros de tocarse, las dos chicas estaban sonrojadas sin dejar de mirarse y por tal motivo ninguna se había dado cuenta de que toda la 3-A estaba viendo la intimidad de ambas.

"Vamos Sakurazaki-san besala!!" Gritaban algunas emocionadas.

"Beso, Beso,Beso!!!" gritaban al unísono las porristas.

Al darse cuenta en qué posición estaban enseguida se pusieron de pie, fingiendo que nada había pasado sin mirarse a la cara.

"Rayos! Iba a ser una muy buena noticia en el periódico" Asakura se molestó al no ver concretado su plan.

"Eh!! Asuna-san! Déjame ver!" el joven maestro decía mientras la pelirroja un poco sonrojada, le tapaba los ojos con ambas manos.

"Cállate Baka Negi…. Aun eres muy joven para ver este tipo de cosas!" Asuna seguía regañando al pequeño pelirrojo.

"Estuvo cerca Sakurazaki-san eh! Nada mal!" Haruna le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Después de este incidente,todas las chicas de las 3-A volvieron a sus habitaciones ya que era considerablemente tarde eran como las 10:50 de la noche. Ya ninguna chica quedaba en el salón solamente Setsuna.

La espadachín solo suspiró dirigiéndose a su habitación completamente cansada por todo lo que había acontecido en solo un día. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sintió que alguien le agarró su mano, era un toque sutil y cálido, lo conocía perfectamente era de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

"O-jou-sama!! Que hace aquí todavía?" Setsuna preguntó confundida pero a la vez nerviosa por lo acontecido minutos antes.

Los ojos de Konoka estaban escondidos por debajo de su flequillo, "Secchan…." Dijo casi en un susurro sosteniendo más fuerte la mano de Setsuna. Lo que impaciento mas a la espadachín ya que sentía el ambiente un poco tenso entre ambas "Q-que pasa Ojou-sama? Si es lo de hace rato… yo no…" pero no pudo continuar porque antes la joven maga la interrumpió "No Secchan no es lo de hace rato yo…. He sentido este sentimiento un poco extraño dentro de mí desde varios meses atrás, no sé cómo describirlo ya que nunca lo había experimentado antes… yo… Secchan"

"Ojou-sama….." Setsuna estaba escuchando atentamente con los ojos tan abiertos como un par de platos.

"Yo…..Secchan…. yo….." la espadachín estaba a la expectativa de la repuesta, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del salón.

"Oye Kono…." Era Asuna que como siempre llegaba en los momentos menos oportunos "Ehmm interrumpí algo?" la pelirroja preguntó un poco avergonzada por haber destrozado una gran oportunidad.

"N-no! No te preocupes Asuna…Ah! Ya es muy tarde! Me tengo que ir Secchan"

"Si.." dijo con voz confundida.

"Adelántate Asuna ahora te alcanzo" La joven maga exclamó a su amiga la cual mejor optó por esperarla fuera del salón.

"Hablaremos luego Secchan" Konoka susurró esto en el oído de la espadachín, haciendo que esta se estremezca y le suba la sangre rápidamente a las mejillas, seguidamente Konoka depositó un pequeño pero suave beso en la mejilla de Setsuna haciéndola sonrojar todavía más.

La joven curandera solo sonrió y se fue corriendo lentamente hacia su amiga la pelirroja, ambas se despidieron de la espadachín dejándola completamente sola en el salón, Setsuna tocó soñadoramente el lugar en el que Konoka había depositado aquel beso tan maravilloso.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:**

**Yo: *cogiendo un poco de aire* hmm creo que perdí a Asuna-san -.-U… Ah! Hola lectores-san lamento la tardanza pero la escuela se está poniendo cada vez peor y más si se tiene uno que otro problema familiar….u.u *cof…cof* ya me Salí del tema XD bueno este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal para compensar un poco hehe acepto críticas tanto destructivas como constructivas por cierto feliz día de san Valentín! XD aunque no lo crean los quiero mucho y más si comentan XD naaa no es cierto pero si los quiero! hehe por cierto gracias por la presentación Konoka-chan!**

**Konoka: sabes que lo hago con gusto :D por cierto donde está Secchan?**

**Setsuna: Aquí estoy Ojou-sama**

***Vemos como Konoka se le lanza encima a Setsuna***

**Setsuna: Ojou-sama!!! *se sonroja***

**Konoka: *abrazándola como si de un oso de peluche se tratara* Secchan te quiero muchoooooooo!!!**

**Yo: hehe *suspiro* que lindo el amor hehe (Cómo si tuviera mucha experiencia ¬¬ aunque no estoy tan perdida en el tema XD) Bueno nos vemos y por favor dejen comentario presionando el botón verde de ahí abajo xD!**

**PD: (Muy pronto el cuarto capítulo de sentimientos :p) ja'ne**


	3. Citas y confesiones

**Renuncia: Negima no es mío.**

**Yo: de vuelta! Perdonen la tardanza -.-U**

**Asuna: Vaya por fin floja! ¬¬**

**Yo: No es cierto solo me tarde como 4 meses XD **

**Asuna: Deberás que eres Baka! x**

**Yo: Olvídalo ¬¬ Bueno gracias a los lectores especialmente a los que comentan como: **katy, setsuna y Konoka, cazanova95, Negima231, Okisawa Hinari, fujita-yukiko, siari chan, Kota-kun, x1234x, Yunagi8, yamasaqui, Lance58, Chiyo Asakura **sus comentarios me hacen feliz w disfruten!**

_**Cambio de género**_

**Capitulo 3: Cita y confesiones**

Faltaban escasos segundos para que dieran las 12 de la noche. La espadachín aun estaba en el salón de fiestas en estado de shock, con una de sus manos en su mejilla recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente con Konoka, pero sin darse cuenta ya se había transformado en un chico, sin mencionar que estaba completamente desnudo, aunque sabía que eso pasaría por lo que llevó ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

Después de vestirse, se dirigió hacia su habitación, recordando que le había prometido a Makie salir con ella, así que faltaban pocas horas para la cita, suspiró al recordarlo.

De camino hacia su habitación el espadachín no contaba con que una chica de pelo castaño la cual era Konoka estuviese fuera de su habitación tan tarde, así que al momento de querer esconderse no tuvo mucha suerte porque la maga lo alcanzó a ver perfectamente.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, con la diferencia de que Setsuna estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por haber sido visto por Konoka, por su parte la joven maga lo miraba con tanto de desconcierto.

"Ehmm quien eres tú?" Konoka preguntó algo sorprendida, ya que no era muy común ver un chico en una academia de puras chicas.

"Ahmm… bueno… yo…." El espadachín se puso más rojo por el hecho de que Konoka se estaba acercándole más para verle a la cara, porque como ya era muy tarde todas las luces de los pasillos estaban completamente apagadas.

"Bueno por lo que veo eres algo tímido… entonces me presentaré primero yo soy Konoe Konoka es un placer conocerte" la curandera hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ehmm lo siento…. Bien yo soy Sakurazaki Haru el placer es mío Ojou- digo Konoka-chan" _"Definitivamente no soy bueno mintiendo" _el espadachín pensaba mientras hacia una reverencia imitando el gesto anterior de Konoka.

"EHHH! ESPERA ERES FAMILIAR DE SECCHAN!" la joven maga preguntó de forma asombrada y al mismo tiempo se sentía triste porque Setsuna le había ocultado algo tan importante como lo era un familiar.

"ehm si soy su primo" Setsuna o Haru respondió mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"_No puede ser! Porque le miento a Ojou-sama? Si Tatsumiya y Nodoka-chan ya lo saben? Eso quiere decir que le tengo más confianza a ellas? Gah! Esto es demasiado confuso!" _

El espadachín pensaba mientras una enorme gota de sudor asomaba por su frente.

Después de unos minutos meditando la situación, ambos decidieron ir a hablar para conocerse más, aunque Setsuna conocía perfectamente a la curandera pero como había cambiado de apariencia física era para Konoka una persona diferente, así que salieron al patio a platicar un poco.

"Así que primo de mi Secchan ah?" la joven maga dijo sentándose en el pasto en el proceso.

"S-si!" Setsuna dijo casi de inmediato tomando asiento junto a Konoka, pero ya luego reaccionó a lo que la curandera había dicho anteriormente "Espera porque "mi" Secchan?" preguntó el espadachín de repente muy sonrojado ya que referían a él versión chica.

"B-bueno! Es que Secchan y yo somos muy buenas amigas" Konoka se sonrojó como un tomate mientras agitaba ambas manos en su rostro para que no notará que se había ruborizado.

"Oh… ya veo amigas…" El espadachín dijo esto último en tono muy bajito, agachando la cabeza un tanto desilusionado por la respuesta de Konoka.

"Si…. dijiste algo?"

"N-no! No es nada! A propósito como soy- digo como es Setsuna-chan con usted?" el espadachín preguntó muy interesado en la respuesta ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo su princesa la veía desde un punto de vista diferente.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, en el rostro de Konoka se formó una cálida sonrisa. "Bueno… Secchan es…." Pensó en las palabras correctas para describirla y enseguida prosiguió hablando "es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y al mismo tiempo mi mejor amiga" dijo esto último con una sonrisa triste "amigas…. Nada…. mas…..que …simples…a-amigas…." La voz de la maga era entrecortada y de inmediato salieron de sus ojos unas cálidas lágrimas, mirando con una sonrisa triste al espadachín.

Por su parte éste hecho hizo que a Setsuna se le rompiera el corazón por haber visto llorar a su princesa, por lo que actuó inconscientemente y se acercó lo suficiente a Konoka abrazándola contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba su suave cabello. Ésta acción no le importó a Konoka en absoluto por lo que se aferró mas al espadachín desahogándose completamente.

Después de varios minutos así, la maga ya se había recuperado pero no lo suficiente, así que encaró a Setsuna para verlo directamente a la cara.

"Nee….. Haru-kun?" Konoka escondió sus ojos por debajo de su flequillo.

"si… que sucede… Ojou- digo Konoka-chan?" el espadachín respondió a la expectativa de la respuesta de la maga.

"S-si te confieso algo… prometes no decírselo a Secchan?" preguntó la curandera aun con sus ojos por debajo de su flequillo.

"Si…. confié en mí" El espadachín respondió en un tono mucho más serio por la actitud de su princesa.

"Gracias….." Konoka le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Después de platicarle toda la historia de Setsuna, Konoka dejo ir un profundo suspiro mientras se quitaba unas cuantas lágrimas del rostro.

"E-eso quiere decir…." Setsuna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, al ver la cara de éste de asombro, Konoka confesó.

"S-se que se puede estar escuchando raro... p-pero te equivocas! el amor es amor de cualquier forma en la veas no importa si es una chica con una chica o viceversa!... y-yo amo a Secchan y eso nadie lo cambiará nunca, ni siquiera oji-chan o mi padre aunque me preparen tantos Omiais como ellos quieran! Esto que siento es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo!" al decir todo esto, la chica de cabellos castaños estalló en llanto cayendo de rodillas en el césped, por su parte Haru (A/N: Bueno empezaré a hablar a Setsuna versión chico como Haru porque creo que así los confundo menos xD) miraba atónito aquel cuadro, nunca creyó escuchar eso de la boca de su amada Ojou-sama, de inmediato pensó que lo mejor sería actuar de forma madura y serena ante esta situación así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ponerse de rodillas frente a la curandera y atraerla hacia su pecho para darle un abrazo.

"Y-yo… no se… si Secchan siente lo mismo… por mi… y-yo… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad Haru-kun… no quiero…" La joven chica de cabellos castaños se aferró mucho más al chico, lo cual lo dejó perplejo por lo que estaba escuchando.

"_Ojou-sama está enamorada de mi? Y-yo que debería hacer?... gah esto acaso es un sueño? Esto no puede estar pasándome!"_ Haru pensaba mientras veía con tristeza como lloraba su princesa por su culpa así que pensó que lo mejor sería darle unas palabras alentadoras para apaciguarla un poco.

"Konoka-chan yo no creo eso… más bien creo que Setsuna la estima mucho" Haru le dio una sonrisa reconfortante a lo que la joven princesa sonrió de igual manera.

"Arigatou…. Haru-kun…. Sabes eres muy parecido a Secchan" al decir esto la curandera rompió el abrazo y se incorporo secándose unas lagrimas que aun corrían por su bello rostro.

"Eh?" Haru dijo con cara de asombro y ligeramente sonrojado.

"Hehe eres muy lindo igual que Secchan cuando esta avergonzada, como sea muchas gracias por escucharme Haru-kun nos vemos luego! Ah! Casi lo olvidaba si no es mucha molestia podrías decirle a Secchan si nos podríamos ver debajo del árbol del mundo mañana a las 7!

"H-hai"

"ah! Gracias Haru-kun" Konoka dijo con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo hasta su habitación dejando a un muy confundido espadachín.

"Enamorada de mi? Y quiere verme mañana a las 7? Eso es… debo estar soñando…" pronuncio en voz baja mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dormir un poco ya que al día siguiente tenía que ir a la cita con makie.

**Habitación de Setsuna o Haru**

Haru despertó perezosamente y vio la hora en su reloj despertador eran las 6 de la mañana apenas por lo que decidió calentar ahí mismo en su habitación y escoger la ropa que usaría en un par de horas más, suspiró profundamente al recordarlo, se dirigió hacia su pequeño baño y se vio al espejo pareciese como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a ser un chico se lavó la cara y puso pasta de dientes en su cepillo mientras pensaba _"jamás había ido a una cita en estas condiciones me pregunto qué haré? Hmm tal vez debería llevarla al nuevo parque de diversiones de la ciudad? Hmm eso suena bien" _ Salió del baño y fue a vestirse.

**En la habitación de Makie**

Mientras en la habitación de Makie, la joven chica de cabellos rosados estaba escogiendo desde muy temprano la ropa que escogería para "impactar" según ella a Haru-kun, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita un poco pegajosa, al escucharlo su compañera de cuarto Ako empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

"Ah… Makie ya te estás alistando tan temprano?" Ako preguntó bostezando en el proceso.

"Hehe si! quiero que Haru-kun se sorprenda al verme Ako este me queda bien" dijo mostrándole un vestido en un tono rosa muy bonito por cierto.

"_Woh Makie se ve muy entusiasmada con este chico espero sea un buen tipo, hmm será mejor que la vigilemos al rato le avisaré a Asakura y al resto" _"Claro Makie te ayudare a vestirte"

"Ah muchas gracias Ako" Makie dijo con una sonrisa.

" Ok!" _"En realidad espero que sea un buen chico"_ Ako pensaba mientras se levantaba para peinarse y alistarse para seguir a su compañera.

**Dos horas después….regresamos a la habitación de Setsuna o Haru**

Se terminó de vestir, pero antes de salir de su habitación para ir a buscar a Makie decidió echarse un vistazo en el espejo.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, en la parte superior llevaba una camisa de manga larga del mismo color y sobre ésta una chaqueta en color blanco, se sonrojó un poco e inmediatamente partió hacia la habitación de la chica de cabellos rosados.

Al llegar ahí toco la puerta suavemente y esperó. Después de unos cuantos segundos se abrió la puerta lentamente revelando a una chica de cabellos grisáceos que al ver a Haru se sonrojó duramente, el espadachín notó la reacción de Ako y enseguida comenzó a pensar lo que debería hacer _"Gah! Ahora Ako-san también… que debería hacer? Hmm tal vez comportarme como lo haría Negi-sensei cuando se transforma en Nagi-san… si! eso hare!"_

"Buenos días señorita… se encuentra lista la señorita Makie-chan?" Haru preguntó con sutileza dibujando en su rostro una encantadora sonrisa, a lo que Ako no pudo reaccionar de otra manera más que sonrojarse duramente.

"U-um!... enseguida… uhmm quien la llama?" Ako cuestionó con curiosidad.

"Oh… disculpe mi mala educación señorita… yo soy Sakurazaki Haru mucho gusto…" Al momento que dijo esto extendió una mano hacia Ako.

"Ah…n-no no te disculpes yo soy la de la mala educación mucho gusto Haru-kun yo soy Izumi Ako" La chica con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro le devolvió el apretón de manos, pero ya no pudieron seguir platicando porque makie se iba asomando por la puerta.

"Quien vino Ako?" Makie exclamó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

"Ah! Makie es Haru-kun que vino a recogerte" apenas dijo esto Makie estaba parada en la puerta con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada al ver al chico vestido de esa manera.

"H-haru-kun… Te ves muy guapo hoy…." Makie aun sonrojada dijo con timidez.

"E-eso crees… bueno pues yo debería decir lo mismo de ti… ese vestido se te ve espectacular Makie-chan!" Haru se sonrojó por tantos elogios hacia su persona.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir, entonces Ako decidió romper el hielo.

"Ahh… que tarde es bueno chicos espero se diviertan en su cita mucho gusto Haru-kun! Por favor cuida de Makie, con permiso" La chica de cabellos grisáceos se fue rápidamente de la escena dejando a los dos muy asombrados, se vieron a la cara unos momentos y se rieron juntos.

"Hehe… es muy graciosa Ako-san, bueno nos vamos" Haru ofreció su hombro mientras sonreía de forma encantadora, Makie sonrió suavemente y lo aceptó gustosa.

"Hai… Haru-kun"

Ako quien todavía asechaba por la puerta, se aseguró que ambos se fueran por completo, sonrió, y enseguida se dirigió al teléfono y le marco a Asakura y las demás.

"Asakura ya está todo listo procura llevar la cámara y avísale a las demás" Ako dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para después salir de su habitación hacia la habitación de la reportera.

**En las afueras de la escuela….**

Makie y Haru estaban caminado a paso lento y tranquilo mientras ambos platicaban de cosas sin sentido, las personas que pasaban junto de ellos hacían varios comentarios sobre que hacen una hermosa pareja juvenil entre otras cosas a lo que ambos se sonrojaron, pasaron por una heladería y Haru le preguntó a makie si quería un helado a lo que la gimnasta respondió gustosa.

"Etto…."

"Si Makie-san" Haru antes de darle una mordida a su helado de chocolate.

" A donde vamos?"

"Ah! Estaba pensando en ir al nuevo parque de diversiones de la ciudad… o no te gusta la idea?" el chico rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"N-no de ninguna manera me disgusta la idea… entonces vamos!" Makie agarró rápidamente la mano de Haru haciéndolo caminar rápidamente.

"Ah espera!"

A lo lejos se miraban unos arbustos muy movedizos y de ellos salieron 6 cabezas, Asakura, Ako, Yuna, Akira, Haruna y Natsumi.

"Ooooohhh! Makie está saliendo con el primo de Sakurazaki-san? Es él? Es muy guapo! Se podría decir que esta a la altura de Kotarou-kun y Negi-kun" dijo una muy sorprendida Yuuna.

"huhuhu… así que ese chico no era del todo tímido eh?" Haruna embozó una risita burlona.

"eh? Ya lo conocías Haruna?" preguntaron las restantes al unísono.

"ah? Claro, es el chico que tenia cargada en brazos a Nodoka esta mañana" La chica de cabellos verdes dijo esto mientras se frotaba ligeramente la barbilla.

"Q-que!" gritaron todas cayéndose hacia atrás.

"P-porque no lo dijiste antes? Eso quiere decir que honya-chan ya se rindió con Negi-kun?... p-pero a Makie le gusta este chico!" Yuuna decía de manera preocupada.

"S-si! Yuuna tiene razón esto es algo grave" Ako dijo poniendo una mirada triste dirigida al suelo.

"Eh? De que hablan chicas? Haru-kun solo ayudó a Nodoka con un cerro de libros he evitó que cayera de nuevo" Haruna respondió despreocupadamente.

Todas las chicas cayeron de nuevo de espaldas.

"Haruna!" Reprocharon todas.

"Mou! Haruna porque no lo dijiste antes" se quejó Natsumi.

"Es verdad casi nos matas de un infarto" Akira dijo tocándose el pecho a la altura de su corazón.

"Ehe! No es para tanto chicas bueno vayámonos que los enamorados se nos escapan" La dibujante señaló a la pareja que ya llevaban varios metros de distancia.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones Makie alzó la vista, vio un montón de gente, había también muchos juegos y tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Vamos Haru-kun hoy quiero ganar muchos muñecos de peluche!"Exclamó mientras arrastraba a Haru a la multitud.

"E-espera!"dijo mientras trataba que Makie disminuyera un poco su velocidad"

Sin duda iban a ser unas largas horas.

"Ya estoy en casa!" Asuna dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se lanzaba a su cama para dormir un rato al no ver respuesta de parte de Konoka miró hacia la litera de la maga y vio que aun estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió y la cubrió con una manta , de inmediato se fue al baño.

Konoka se movió ligeramente acurrucándose en la pequeña mantita mientras dejo ir un susurro diciendo _"secchan"._

"Wow Haru-kun eres muy bueno en estos juegos!" Makie exclamó con gran emoción mientras llevaba en sus brazos 7 animalitos de peluche.

"Ehmmm… no son tan difíciles…" Se encogió en hombros.

Makie iba a decir algo pero vio a varios tipos que querían hacerle daño a una joven muchacha que andaba muy sola por ahí.

"P-por favor señor… yo…yo no le estoy haciendo n-nada…" La chica estaba temblando de miedo mientras los 5 sujetos reían burlonamente.

"Estas muy sola hoy señorita… porque no nos acompaña… se divertirá" Estaba a punto de tocar a la joven pero antes Haru le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el tipo retrocediera.

"No escuchaste! Dijo que no quería ir contigo!" Haru miró con desprecio a los atacantes mientras al que le había dado, se limpió la sangre que corría por su boca con sus nudillos.

"Hehe! Vaya… que tenemos aquí a su noviecito? Haha estas muy enclenque muchacho" El tipo lanzó un puñetazo, a lo que el chico esquivó con mucha facilidad. El hombre por su parte se enfureció e hizo una señal a los demás y enseguida todos se tiraron sobre Haru.

"Haru-kun…" Makie dijo preocupada.

Después de unos minutos el chico acabó con la bola de pandilleros, pero no salió ileso, tenía en su cara una cortada y pequeño moretón con sangre en una de las esquinas de su boca.

"Hehe se encuentra bien señorita?" El chico le preguntó a la chica rubia que había salvado con anterioridad.

"Hmm hai! M-muchas gracias!"La joven respondió con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

"No es nada pero la próxima vez sé un poco más cuidadosa" Haru le sonrió ampliamente.

"S-si! tendré cuidado" La chica hizo una última reverencia y se retiró de la escena.

Makie corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo tomó el rostro de Haru entre sus manos para observar detenidamente sus heridas.

"Por dios Haru-kun estas sangrando demasiado es mejor que regresemos a la escuela allí hay enfermería y…"

"Makie-san… no te preocupes estoy bien solo es un rasguño" Se limpió la sangre con la palma de su mano pero la sangre no dejaba de salir de hecho fluía más rápido.

"Lo vez tenemos que ir rápido" La chica de cabellos rosados decía insistentemente mientras tomaba de la mano al chico jalándolo de vuelta a la Academia Mahora.

"Vaya… al parecer es una buena persona…" Ako dejó ir un suspiro de alivio.

"Si… Makie parece que ya se olvidó de Negi-kun…" Akira complementó.

"Hehe… parece que si bueno chicas ahora ya esta completado el plan "_PROYECTO PRIMER AMOR DE MAKIE!"_ Asakura alzó su puño en señal de victoria.

"Yay!" respondieron las presentes.

**En Mahora…**

"Ouch…"

"No te muevas solo un poco mas…" Makie le estaba poniendo una curita en la cara y estaba limpiando con un algodoncito de alcohol la herida de la esquina de su boca "Estas seguro que son las únicas heridas que tienes? Hace un momento cuando estábamos viniendo noté que caminabas algo extraño Haru-kun…" Makie lo miraba un poco enojada porque no le había dicho de todas la heridas.

"Ah…. Ehmm no solo son esas"

"No mientas Haru-kun"

"Eh?"

Makie lo veía con ojos sospechosos y enseguida tocó su costilla izquierda, a lo que Haru lanzo un quejido lastimoso.

"Aha! No que no? Mou Haru-kun!"

"Itaii… gomen Makie-chan…" dijo algo avergonzado.

"Vamos déjame ver"

"Eh? Pero tendría que quitarme la camisa" exclamó avergonzado sonrojándose duramente.

"Eh? Q-queeee!" Makie estalló en un sonrojo más fuerte que un tomate "y-yo-yo-yo…. No es lo que piensas" Oculto su cara en sus manos.

"Ah no importa de todas formas solo me curarás no es así? Si es Makie-san estará bien" Haru susurró con una sonrisa quitándose primeramente su chaqueta para después desabrocharse su camisa.

"Ah…. _"A-acaso esto es un sueño?... si lo es no me despierten por favor"_ Makie pensaba pero no se había dado cuenta que el chico la estaba llamando desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Makie-chan!" dijo una vez más.

"Ah si!" Makie se sorprendió al verlo desnudo del torso, se desmayó y al tratar de alcanzarla Haru cayó sobre ella, ambos se miraron con asombro y sonrojados, sus rostros estaban a unas pulgadas de distancia.

Ako quien necesitaba llevar unas cosas a la enfermería, abrió la puerta y al encontrar semejante escena, la cerró inmediatamente.

"Disculpen"

"Kyaaaa! Ako no es lo que piensas!" se escuchaba desde dentro.

Después de ese par de escenas un poco indecorosas, Haru les dio las gracias a ambas chicas y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su habitación ya que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran las 12 en punto del día.

Al llegar a ésta inmediatamente se convirtió de nuevo en una chica y se metió al baño para bajarse todo la presión que sentía.

"_Uf!... que día tan cansado…hmm que querrá Ojou-sama?" _al recordarlo su cara se volvió más roja que un tomate _"No no no! Que estoy pensando? Lo de ayer fue un sueño… si eso fue….es la única razón lógica" _Setsuna pensaba mientras el agua caía sobre todo su cuerpo.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia su armario, sacó un nuevo uniforme ya que era todo lo que tenia al igual que puros trajes negros parecidos a los de los guardaespaldas. "_Creo que sería buena idea ir a ver a Ojou-sama"_

Setsuna se terminó de vestir, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, caminaba a paso lento atravéz del enorme pasillo, pero iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de quién iba enfrente de ella y ambas chicas chocaron cayendo al suelo.

"Ah lo sien-" No pudo continuar porque se dio cuenta que era Makie.

"G-gomen Setsuna-san no me di cuenta que estabas por el camino disculpa" Makie se apresuró a decir un poco nerviosa. _"Que me sucede porque me siento así cuando estoy con Setsuna-san?... debe ser mi imaginación… eh? Que le habrá pasado en su cara tiene unas heridas muy similares a las de Haru-kun…"_ era el pensamiento de la chica de cabellos rosados, pero no se había dado cuenta que la espadachín le tenía tendida su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, la cual aceptó.

"S-si n-no te preocupes Makie-san fue mi culpa" su voz tartamudeaba mucho.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas.

"uhmm" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Ah… hehe tu primero Setsuna-san" La gimnasta dijo riendo levemente.

"No tu primero Makie-san" La espadachín insistió.

"Ah! Quería comentarte algo sobre Haru-kun pero… podrías acompañarme en las escaleras para hablar más cómodamente" Makie dijo un poco apenada por el hecho de que nunca había entablado una conversación con Setsuna, pero ahora se sentía más confiada que antes no sabía porque pero así se sentía.

Al llegar a las escaleras ambas se sentaron no muy alejadas una de la otra.

"Sabes… Setsuna-san… Haru-kun es un chico muy lindo" Makie volteó hacia la espadachín con una sonrisa y un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

"Ah… si?" La chica mitad demonio preguntó confundida mientras su cara comenzaba a enrojecer.

"Si él es una persona sumamente linda, caballeroso, amable uhmm Setsuna-san…" la gimnasta estaba bastante nerviosa "P-puedo decirte algo? P-pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a Haru-kun onegai?" Su mirada de makie era suplicante.

"_¿Qué está pasando? Es justamente lo mismo que me dijo Ojou-sama antes de…"_

"SET-SU-NA-SAN!" Makie dijo una última vez.

"Wahh D-disculpa… uhm hai prometo no decírselo a Haru" La espadachín respondió de inmediato.

"Bien, estos últimos días que he estado saliendo con él me he dado cuenta que yo…yo" Makie se detuvo "Estoy enamorada de Haru-kun tan enamorada que no me importaría que se convirtiera en una chica o un animal incluso no me importaría que fuera una araña que escupa acido ehmm bueno la ultima si la pensaría" La chica de cabellos rosados dijo divertida. "Bueno ya me siento mejor, gracias Setsuna-san por escucharme nos vemos!" se paró y se fue.

"_Eso fue demasiado raro… Gah! Le gusto a makie? Q-que voy a hacer!"_ Setsuna se agarraba la cabeza como para que sus ideas fluyeran, pero no servía de nada esto era aun más complicado que antes.

**Después de unas 6 horas…**

Konoka estaba esperando pacientemente sentada en el pasto bajo el árbol del mundo, observando cómo se escondía el sol, revisó su pequeño reloj de mano que traía en su muñeca y vio que faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran las 7:00 pm en punto suspiró ya que estaba un tanto nerviosa.

Mientras tanto Setsuna estaba en su habitación alistándose lo más rápido posible para llegar a donde su amada Ojou-sama de seguro ya la estaría esperando, abrió su armario pero esta vez en vez de tomar un nuevo juego de uniforme, tomó un traje parecido al de un guardaespaldas, se lo puso rápidamente pero se dejó el pelo desatado aunque primero se echó un vistazo en el espejo ya que para su mala suerte salió rápidamente de su habitación hacia el árbol del mundo cerrando la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella.

"Secchan… ya se tardó" Konoka revisó la hora solamente habían pasado 10 minutos, pero para Konoka eso era una eternidad Setsuna siempre era muy puntual es mas siempre llegaba cuando se trataba de la curandera con 30 minutos de anticipación, aunque no era mucho lo que llevaba esperando la joven maga suspiró y siguió observando el atardecer hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna gritaba agitando una mano mientras corría hacia Konoka.

*Tump* *Tump* Los latidos del corazón de la joven maga eran cada vez más fuertes, al ver que la espadachín se acercaba hacia ella.

"Secchan… viniste…" La joven maga dijo con una mueca de alegría en su rostro pero enseguida la sustituyó una mirada de preocupación.

"Eh? Que pasa Ojou-sama?" Setsuna notó la preocupación en las facciones de la curandera.

"Que te pasó? Estas herida tienes varios moretones en la cara y una cortada muy grande en tu mejilla, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?" Konoka tomó el rostro de la espadachín examinándolo detenidamente acariciando con ternura las heridas que tenía en el rostro, ya no podía curarlas porque ya habían pasado más de 3 minutos desde que se las hicieron.

Por su parte el rostro de Setsuna estaba súper rojo, sentía la respiración y la mirada de la otra chica muy cerca de ella.

"O-ojou-sama? Q-que esta h-haciendo? Su voz tartamudeaba demasiado.

"hehe… no te avergüences Secchan solo que honestamente deberías cuidarte mas" Konoka le dijo sin quitar una de sus manos de la cara de la espadachín.

"E-h?...Hai" Setsuna tenía su rostro más rojo que un tomate.

Después de eso se vino un silencio incomodo para ambas así que la chica mitad demonio decidió romperlo.

"Uhm… Ojou-sama para que quería verme?" Preguntó aun muy nerviosa por el hecho de que su princesa siguiera con su suave mano en su rostro.

"Ehmm… Bueno" Ahora era Konoka la que estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada. "Y-yo quería decirte algo muy importante para mi" La curandera la miraba fijamente.

"Eh? H-hai"

"Y-yo… Secchan" la mirada de Setsuna estaba fija en los labios entreabiertos de la chica de cabellos castaños "L-lo que pasa es que y-yo hace mucho tiempo que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti solo que no te lo había dicho p-porque…" su voz se entristeció "y-yo no quería ni quiero arruinar nuestra amistad tu eres muy importante para mí y-"

"Lo entiendo"

"Eh?" Konoka dijo muy asombrada.

"Comprendo tu situación Kono-chan… es justo como yo me he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo" Su voz era cálida mientras dibujaba en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa.

"E-eso quiere decir…" La curandera comenzó a decir emocionada.

"Hai… yo también he estado enamorada de Kono-chan todo este tiempo"

"Kyaaa Secchan Te amo tanto" Konoka se tiró de inmediato encima de la espadachín cayendo sobre ésta.

"O-ojou-sama!" Setsuna se sonrojó duramente.

"Mou! Otra vez Ojou-sama!" La joven maga reprochó.

"Ah l-lo siento kono-chan"

"Así está mejor" Konoka sonrió antes de acercar sus labios hacia los de su guardián para darse el beso más maravilloso de toda su vida.

Continuara…..

**Notas finales:**

**Asuna: Vaya por fin terminaste**

**Yo: sip **

**Asuna: aun te faltan tus otras 2 historias así que apúrate -.-U**

**Yo: No me lo recuerdes ¬¬ **

**Asuna: *suspiro* Bueno nos leemos en otra ocasión **

**Yo: si Kagurazaka tiene razón hasta otra Bye no se olviden de los comentarios me motivan a escribir más rápido xD.**


	4. Confesión y ¿Beso?

**Yo: Hola a todos los lectores-san! :D acabo de checar mis historias y me he dado cuenta que esta historia ya tiene más de 1000 lecturas T-T quiero llorar *secándose las lagrimas dramáticamente* Arigatou! Es un logro muy grande para mí ya que solo llevo con esta 3 capítulos nada más y con este cuatro! **

**Konoka: Omedetto Ale-chan :D**

**Setsuna: Gracias a mí y a Ojou-sama lograste eso ¬¬**

**Yo: O.o ya aceptaste a Konoka?**

**Setsuna: ¿Q-que? no me malinterpretes *sonrojada hasta las orejas y desenfundando a Yunagi***

**Konoka: Jejejeje se ve que se llevan muy bien ¿no es cierto Asuna? *quien salió de la nada***

**Asuna: *con una gota enorme en su frente* si, tan bien que ya le van a cortar la cabeza a nuestra querida autora *señalando hacia donde Setsuna tenía a la autora contra la pared y con su espada muy pero muy cerca de su cuello* No tienen remedio… Bien para que no describa la muerte de la autora empecemos con el capitulo, disfru-….**

**Yo: Kagurazaka! Konoka-chan! Ayúdenme!**

**Konoka: Disculpen y disfruten :D, Secchan detente!**

* * *

**Renuncia: Todo esto es propiedad de ken Akamatsu-sensei nada es mío y si lo fuera animaría todo el manga :D **

**Capitulo 4: Confesión y ¿Beso?**

Era una mañana nada común en la academia Mahora ya que estaban en pleno marzo, estaba haciendo bastante frío y por momentos nevaba ligeramente, pero aun así había muchas estudiantes fuera de sus aulas. Si, el festival Mahora se acercaba y ésta vez a la clase 3-A se les había ocurrido realizar un baile romántico con el claro propósito de emparejar a ciertas personas que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían y otras con la finalidad de conseguir una pareja.

Makie estaba muy contenta por el hecho de que sabía que Haru era la pareja perfecta para ella, ya hasta se había imaginado como se vería él en un elegante traje y ella en un hermoso vestido, sin duda seria la envidia del baile. Pero por otro lado Setsuna le había prometido a su Ojou-sama que irían juntas, sin acordarse de que tenía el problema de convertirse en chico, definitivamente estaba entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

Muy temprano podía verse a un chico muy apurado corriendo en dirección al resort de Evangeline.

Al llegar a éste tocó la puerta repetitivas veces y después de la cuarta vez salió Chachamaru.

"Ah… Sakurazaki-san pasa por favor… Master lo espera" chachamaru hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras el chico entró en busca de la rubia.

"Oh Setsuna has venido" la vampira exclamó fijando su atención a un pequeño frasco con un liquido amarillento en él.

"Hai… pero ¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia Evangeline-san?" Haru preguntó un poco confundido.

"Ten esto" la chica rubia le tiró el frasco el cual él lo agarró con singular facilidad "No es la cura contra el hechizo que tienes pero… creo que puede servirte"

"¿Qué hace exactamente?"

"Humm básicamente tu eres mi conejillo de indias" la rubia rió de forma diabólica al ver la expresión del espadachín.

"¿E-en serio?"

"Vaya no tienes nada de sentido del humor es por eso que me siento como si tuviera mi verdadera edad cuando estoy con ustedes, Bueno ese hechizo básicamente es para alterar el periodo de tiempo, si tienes algún pendiente o algo inesperado eso puede ayudarte" el espadachín puso ojos de cachorro en agradecimiento y se acercó lentamente a la chica más pequeña.

"Muchas gracias Evangeline-san" Haru agarró ambas manos de la joven vampira entre las suyas lo cual hizo que Evangeline se sonrojara duramente.

"Si, si… largo de aquí idiota! Y no vuelvas a tocarme!" el espadachín salió corriendo de la cabaña mientras la rubia le tiraba todo tipo de objetos que estuvieran a su alcance.

"Master está muy roja su cara no me diga que Sakurazaki-san le- Ahhhhhhhh!... Master….Ahhh" Evangeline rápidamente le comenzó a dar cuerda en la cabeza de la peli verde para que dejará de decir cosas para avergonzarla.

"Cállate idiota!"

* * *

Haru continuaba caminando de nuevo hacia su habitación viendo detenidamente el contenido del pequeño frasco que le había dado Evangeline, estaba tan distraído que no se percató de que una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba también muy distraída caminando quien sabe hacia dónde, como buscando algo que había perdido se tropezó con él cayendo y haciendo que el frasco volara por los aires, aterrizando justamente en las manos de Konoka.

"Ah! Haru-kun…" la maga dijo todavía en el suelo.

"Ojou-sa-… quiero decir Konoka-chan!" el espadachín le ayudó a levantarse.

"Hehe… qué bueno que te veo… quería presentarte a unos amigos" Konoka sonrió pero luego sustituyó su expresión por una seria "Por cierto… No has visto a Secchan?"

"¡N-no! Para nada…" Haru casi se le sale el alma con esa pregunta.

"Hmm que raro ella debería estar por aquí… por cierto esto es tuyo ¿no?" Le entregó el pequeño frasco que el espadachín cogió rápidamente guardándolo en su chaqueta "Gracias… Hmm que tipo de amigos Konoka-chan?"

"Son mis compañeros de cuarto y también muy buenos amigos de Secchan" Lo tomó de la mano y el chico se sonrojó por el contacto "Vamos!"

"_Negi-sensei y Asuna-san… muy bien tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme con este problema…" _Pensaba mientras la castaña lo arrastraba hacia su habitación.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que desde lejos los observaba una chica de cabellos rosados que pensó que a Haru le gustaba Konoka por el raro comportamiento que tenia con ella y justamente le iba a pedir una cita con él por la tarde, pero viendo eso se desanimó un poco y salió corriendo en dirección contraria topándose con Madoka.

"¡M-madoka!..." Makie exclamó con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

"¡M-makie!..¿Q-qué sucedió? No me digas que ese tal Haru-kun del que todas hablan te lastimó?" Madoka quien se caracterizaba por tener un carácter fuerte, además de lanzar fuertes puñetazos a cualquier persona que lastimara a la gente que le importaba (A/N: Si se acordaran esta chica la estoy tomando como referencia porque en el capítulo 123 del manga Nagi-san hizo llorar a Ako lo cual le enfureció y lo abofeteó al igual que a Kotarou le dio un puñetazo XD solo quería que quede claro ya que no es un personaje muy famoso) "N-no es eso a lo mejor mal entendí las cosas" Makie reía nerviosamente.

Madoka frunció el seño no muy convencida pero prefirió no seguir cuestionándola.

"Está bien… te creeré hmmm… me gustaría conocer a ese chico, porque no me presentas a tu nuevo novio Makie?" Madoka le guiñó el ojo a lo que Makie quedó sumamente roja.

"¡MADOKA!" se quejó pero ambas decidieron retomar el camino que había tomado Haru.

* * *

"Así que… Haru-kun… ¿vendrás al festival escolar?" Konoka preguntó caminado hacia la habitación.

"¿Eh?... H-hai… Al parecer ya me ha invitado una chica" dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿Eh? ¿Deberás? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es de nuestra clase?" la castaña sonaba muy emocionada.

"H-hai… E-es Makie-chan…" intentaba inútilmente ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

"¿Makie?... _"¿Qué no estaba enamorada de Negi-kun?" _ Konoka pensó pero no le dio mucha importancia "Así que… ¿cuando le dirás tus sentimientos eh?" Konoka le dio un codazo suavemente riendo al ver la expresión del chico, similar a la de un volcán en erupción.

"K-Konoka-chan!" El espadachín casi cae de cabeza ante aquel comentario. "N-no… yo… solo… ella… no-"

"No tienes que explicarme nada Haru-kun… yo solo estaba bromeando" Konoka sonriendo animosamente, tomó las llaves de repuesto y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un sonriente Negi quien la saludó educadamente como de costumbre y con una Asuna recostada en su cama, con su mirada hacia ninguna parte, a lo mejor estaba dormida con los ojos abiertos.

"Ah! Hola Negi-kun quería presentarte al primo de Secchan!" Konoka dijo al momento en que se ladeó un poco para que los dos chicos pudieran verse de frente. "Mucho gusto" el pequeño hizo una reverencia para luego sonreírle amigablemente.

"M-mucho gusto… yo soy Sakurazaki Haru es un placer conocerlo" imitó el gesto del pelirrojo, a lo que Negi reaccionó al oír el nombre del espadachín y no haber dado el suyo.

"Ah! Perdona mi falta de respeto yo soy Negi Springfield, y soy el maestro asignado de la clase 3-A" el joven mago se rascaba la cabeza de forma apenada "Lo siento… ah Haru-kun, Konoka-san pueden disculparme necesito llevarle estos papeles a Takamichi, nos vemos después" el ingles hizo otra reverencia y se fue muy deprisa hacia la sala de maestros y directivos de la academia Mahora.

"Hehe… Negi-kun siempre tan amable…" viró su cuerpo hacia el chico de cabellos alborotados "No seas tan tímido puedes pasar" Konoka le sonrió para que sintiera más confianza al hacer esto Haru se sonrojó duramente y solo asintió con la cabeza para después caminar hacia la habitación cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Ves! Madoka… el parece estar muy interesado en Konoka" Makie dijo tristemente observando desde una distancia considerable.

"_E-es muy guapo…" _Madoka pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño muy enojada.

* * *

"Asuna!... Despierta ya! Tenemos visita…" Konoka gritó desde la cocina mientras preparaba un poco de té.

Asuna se incorporaba lentamente, frotando sus ojos con ambas manos quedando sentada en la orilla de su cama "Si, si, vaya Konoka no tienes por qué ser tan-" cuando quitó ambas manos de su cara lo primero que notó fue al chico sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, sonriéndole con timidez, la pelirroja se quedó en un estado de shock momentáneo viéndolo fijamente, y a toda prisa se dirigió a la cocina sin quitar la vista del espadachín.

"¿¡Konoka? Hay un chico en la sala!" Asuna dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

"Asuna… no quisieras ser un poco más discreta…" Una gota de sudor enorme bajaba por la cabeza de la castaña "Este chico es el primo de Secchan" Konoka dijo esto, caminado hacia donde estaba él.

"Pero no Setsuna-san no tenia familia?" Asuna preguntó confundida.

"Es una larga historia Señorita" El chico sonrió encantadoramente (A/N: tipo Bishounen XD) mientras se dirigía hacia Asuna quien se sonrojó duramente. _"Bien! Supongo que esto funcionara, para dejar una buena impresión" _El pensamiento de Haru se esfumó cuando tropezó con la alfombra cayendo sobre la pelirroja.

La caída no fue tan mala por el hecho de que nadie salió herido pero no para Haru _"¿Qué es esto tan… suave" _ al darse cuenta de donde tenía una de sus manos un rubor insoportable salía de su cara, ya que tenia una de sus manos, estaba situada en uno de los pechos de Asuna. No pudo ni siquiera articular palabra alguna, lo único que hizo fue levantar la cara viendo una de las peores expresiones en la cara de Asuna, que expresaban vergüenza, ira, coraje y un sinfín de adjetivos malos para Haru, la pelirroja no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de lanzarle uno de sus mas fuertes puñetazos que literalmente mando a volar al chico fuera de la habitación, dándose de lleno contra uno de los pilares que estaban en los pasillos.

"_A-asuna…san… ha mejorado… mucho…" _Dijo Haru tirado en el suelo, con un moretón muy grande en la cara y un hilo de sangre en una de las esquinas de su boca.

"Maldito pervertido! Pensé que ibas a ser diferente ya que eres familiar de Setsuna-san!" dijo esto y cerró la puerta enfurecida.

"Asuna no tenias que hacer eso" Konoka se quejó.

"¿Qué no viste lo que me hizo? Trató de violarme!" La pelirroja se volteó avergonzada.

"No seas tan exagerada… solo se tropezó"

"Eso ponen de pretexto todos Konoka" Asuna se cruzó de brazos.

"Mou!"Konoka regresó a la cocina ya que había visto que Makie se dirigió hacia el de forma preocupada y no quiso intervenir, sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

"Haru-kun!... ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Makie de manera preocupada, arrodillándose para que después poner la cabeza del chico en su regazo y detrás de ella venia Madoka viéndolo un poco sonrojada.

"Ah… hehe… Al parecer solo te causo problemas Makie-chan" El chico dijo tratando de incorporarse, sobándose la mejilla izquierda, que estaba más morada que una uva y con algo de sangre en la boca.

"N-no! Es ninguna molestia…" se sonrojó "Al parecer ya conociste a Asuna" se acercó al oído de Haru "Ella es muy violenta…" le susurró al oído haciendo temblar al chico de cabellos negros.

"H-hai ya me he dado cuenta de que Asuna-san es muy fuerte" Exclamó mientras se frotaba la mejilla "¡Ah! Permíteme curarte eso Haru-kun, acompáñame a mi habitación ahí tengo un poco de algodón y alcohol para aliviar la inflamación" _"Bien así podre hablar con él a solas para invitarlo al baile de la Academia Mahora" _pensó para sus adentros.

"Cof, cof… Ehmm Makie aun sigo aquí" Madoka se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

"¡Ah! Es verdad… lo siento Madoka" Makie rió torpemente y se volvió hacia Haru "Haru-kun déjame presentarla ella es Madoka Kugimiya" Madoka hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sonrojó duramente al momento en que Haru se incorporó y le tendió una de sus manos amigablemente, con su ya muy famosa sonrisa de chico Bishounen.

"Mucho gusto Kugimiya-san… yo soy Sakurazaki Haru" cerró lentamente sus ojos haciendo que su sonrisa se marcara mas.

"A-ah… M-mucho gusto Haru-kun…" Aceptó la mano del chico apretándola con suavidad "B-bueno… tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas con las demás chicas así que los dejo por el momento, f-fue un gusto conocerte Haru-kun… nos vemos Makie" la chica más alta se fue corriendo rápidamente del lugar para que no notara, el duro sonrojo que tenía en su rostro.

"Bien… será mejor que vayamos… antes de que se te inflame mas tu herida" Makie decía de manera preocupada, tomando inconscientemente la mano de Haru.

"H-hai…" Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de la gimnasta, pasando el largo pasillo. Llegaron a ésta, Makie abrió la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en soltar la mano del chico, entraron a la habitación y por fin Haru decidió romper el silencio.

"Ahmm… Makie-chan…" Exclamó muy sonrojado.

"¿Qué pasa Haru-kun?" Makie preguntó de manera nerviosa también.

"Y-ya puedes soltarme la mano…" sonrió de forma nerviosa.

"A-ah! L-lo siento!" la chica de cabellos rosados, deshizo el agarre rápidamente y de inmediato se dirigió a buscar una botella pequeña de alcohol con unos algodones.

"Siéntate" le dijo amablemente empezándole a curar suavemente su mejilla "Uhmm"

"¿Eh?... Se te ofrece algo Makie-chan?"

"M-me preguntaba… si… t-tu… no nada olvídalo" Makie se viró apenada.

"¿Qué es Makie-chan?" Haru tomó la barbilla de Makie haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. "Es sobre el festival ¿no?" El espadachín preguntó inteligentemente, ya que unos minutos antes le había mentido a Konoka, diciéndole que Makie lo había invitado al baile de la Academia Mahora y ahora era su oportunidad, pareciese que haberse convertido en un chico le hubiera dado una mayor confianza.

"Ire contigo, si tu quieres claro" Haru le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿E-en serio?" Makie exclamó emocionada tirándosele encima.

"U-wahhh!... Makie-chan…"

"¡Gracias… Haru-kun!... comprare un vestido para esta noche" Dijo Makie incorporándose mientras besaba la mejilla del chico.

"Nos vemos luego… ¡Haru-kun!" Makie corrió a la puerta y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo _"¡El me aceptó! ¡Haru-kun me aceptó"!_ Makie sonreía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

Haru caminaba atravéz de los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos de lo maravilloso que había sido cuando Konoka le dijo que la amaba.

_**Flashback**_

Konoka continuaba encima de la espadachín, con sus brazos cómodamente acomodados en el cuello de Setsuna, por su parte la chica mas pálida tenía su espalda apoyada en el pasto, mientras sus brazos estaban enrollados en la cintura de la castaña.

Setsuna rompió lentamente el beso, tomándose el tiempo para que ambas sintieran sus respiraciones calientes en la cara de la otra. Se incorporaron lentamente quedando sentadas las dos mirando el árbol del mundo.

"Sabes Secchan…" Konoka dijo acurrucándose a su lado poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la espadachín.

"¿Hmm?" Setsuna susurró, absorbiendo el aroma del cabello de Konoka.

"Yo… nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora" Konoka afirmó con una sonrisa, clavando su vista en los ojos de Setsuna.

"Yo también… A decir verdad yo tenía mucho miedo que me rechazaras, creí que jamás podría soportarlo Kono-chan" la espadachín pasó sus manos por el sedoso pelo de Konoka.

La castaña solo se hundió en esa caricia, cerrando sus ojos, Setsuna sonrió, le encantaba tener ese efecto en su princesa.

"Yo igual tenía miedo Secchan… A decir verdad el día de tu cumpleaños vi a Honya-chan platicar contigo y… me sentí… extraña…"

"¿Extraña?" Setsuna preguntó confundida.

"S-si… yo… estaba… celosa…" Konoka susurró aferrando su rostro en el saco de Setsuna para que no pudiese ver sus mejillas sonrojadas "Sobre todo cuando ella dijo que esperaba tu respuesta" la castaña dijo mirándole a los ojos directamente "¿A qué se refería con eso Secchan?" su mirada de Konoka era suplicante.

"¿Eh?... No era nada Ojou-… quiero decir Kono-chan… yo solo… le estaba agradeciendo a Nodoka-san… por un libro… ¡si un libro! Que ella amablemente me prestó" la espadachín exclamó todo esto con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, aunque la joven maga pareció no haberlo notado "Pero… como cree que ¿yo la cambiaria por alguien más?... usted es la persona más importante para mí en este mundo… la persona por la que yo decidí dar mi vida a causa de todo desde que la conocí… al principio pensaba que solo era parte de mi trabajo… pero… pasó el tiempo y yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti Kono-chan" Setsuna le sonrió entrañablemente, acercando lentamente su rostro con el de Konoka, la maga hizo lo mismo, sus labios se fundieron en uno solo con los de la otra chica, el beso fue breve y dulce, disfrutando la cercanía tanto de una como la otra. Setsuna sintió que algo húmedo mojó su hombro, miró hacia este y se dio cuenta que era un copo de nieve que había caído del cielo, viró su vista hacia Konoka quien estaba profundamente dormida, Setsuna sonrió.

Con mucho cuidado, la espadachín se quitó su saco y se lo puso suavemente sobre sus hombros, acto seguido, la cargó en sus brazos llevándola hacia su habitación, Konoka inconscientemente pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Setsuna, aferrándose fuertemente a la humanidad de ella.

Setsuna hizo una mueca de preocupación, aunque aceleró su paso. Ya estando frente a la habitación de la castaña, con una de sus manos libres tomó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que ni Asuna ni Negi estaban dentro, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio seguido de una sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacia la cama de Konoka para acomodarla suavemente en su cama, la arropó con delicadeza, trató de quitarle su saco del uniforme, pero Konoka se aferró a este con si su vida dependiera de ello. Setsuna trató de aplicar un poco más de fuerza, aunque esa fue muy mala elección, ya que Konoka inconscientemente de nuevo, tomó la cabeza de Setsuna y la abrazó hacia su pecho pero no está de más decir que la espadachín estaba toda roja y casi se estaba asfixiando.

"¡K-k-k-k-k-k-kono-chan!" Setsuna murmuró con gran esfuerzo.

En ese momento se escucharon unas voces muy familiares por el pasillo.

" ¡Baka Negi!... ¡ya te dije que si estudié la gramática inglesa!... solo me equivoqué un poco" Asuna se cruzó de brazos viendo la puerta de su habitación entreabierta.

"Pero Asuna-san… mira que escribir "doc" en vez de "dog" y "Buc" en lugar de "Book" eso quiere decir que no leíste nada" Negi rió entre dientes.

"¡Callate Baka!" la pelirroja abrió totalmente la puerta y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su rostro " N-no es lo que parece!" Setsuna dijo desesperadamente.

"¿Q-qué pasa Asuna-san?" Asuna rápidamente le cubrió los ojos a Negi con ambas manos.

"¡N-nada!"

Después de este incidente poco inusual, Setsuna se disculpó con los dos pelirrojos y no le quedó más remedio que dejarle su saco a Konoka, ya que se había negado rotundamente a dárselo.

Antes de retirarse de la habitación, se dirigió hacia una dormida Konoka, se acercó a la castaña ante una mirada expectante de Asuna.

"Buenas noches Kono-chan" susurró lo más bajo posible pero su piel se erizó cuando inconscientemente, Konoka le respondió entre sueños "Te amo Secchan".

Setsuna se sonrojó duramente y volteó hacia Asuna y Negi quienes les daban un pulgar hacia arriba, volvió hacia Konoka "Yo también kono-chan".

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

Makie estaba en una tienda muy grande de vestidos de noche. Junto a ella casi todas las alumnas de la 3-A, recorrieron la tienda por horas probándose vestido tras vestido, hasta que después de cuatro horas, cada quien ya tenía su vestido zapatos, maquillaje y demás.

"Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a los chicos…" Asuna dijo a lo que la mayoría se sonrojó. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dije?" la pelirroja preguntó confundida.

"_¿Cómo se verá Nagi-san?" _ Ako pensaba aunque no era la única.

"_¿K-kotarou-kun… irá vestido… como… en el baile del mundo mágico… donde se veía tan…atractivo?"_ Natsumi se cuestionaba con un gran rastro de saliva escurriéndole por una esquina de su boca.

"Ara… ara… al parecer te la estas pasando muy bien ¡Natsumi-chan pervertida!" Chizuru la abrazó por detrás, asustando a Natsumi quien se quedó petrificada y sonrojada ante aquel comentario.

"¡C-chizu-nee!... ¡eso es mentira!"

"Ese sentimiento… Es amor ¿verdad?" Chizuru se seguía divirtiendo.

"¡N-no!" _"Este sentimiento no puede ser amor o…¿sí?" _la chica de pecas pensó.

"juju… solo bromeaba… pero Natsumi-chan ¿Qué el otro día no te pusiste a oler la camisa de Kotarou-kun allá en la lavandería?" Chizuru hizo una faneca exagerada mientras se sonrojaba duramente.

"¡Nunca hice semejante cosa!" Natsumi dijo muy frustrada.

Mientras que Makie, igualmente que las anteriores, pensaba en cómo se vería Haru.

Sonrió para sus adentros, emocionada, a lo que las demás viéndola en silencio dejaron ir un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

"_Secchan…" _Konoka pensó también dejando ir una sonrisa en sus labios _"Te entiendo perfectamente Makie"_ la castaña se dijo así misma, si sospechar que las dos amaban a la misma persona solo que en cuerpos diferentes.

* * *

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, tres chicos y dos chicas caminaban a paso rápido por toda la tienda, aparentemente para comprar un traje de gala.

"Mmmm… me pregunto por qué no vino Setsuna-san con nosotros" Negi con apariencia de un chico de quince años dijo un poco desanimado.

"Si… es raro ver que no haya venido Setsuna-neechan" Kotarou igualmente con apariencia de adolescente exclamó con desgano, mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

"Eso es raro de Setsuna de-gozaru" Kaede respondió a sus dos amigos con su típica sonrisa, que no expresaba absolutamente nada.

"Si es una pena ¿no es así Haru-kun?" Mana preguntó divertida palmeando con fuerza la espalda del chico, a lo que Haru le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

"A-así es Mana-san" Haru hizo un hincapié en la última letra del nombre de la pistolera.

Después de una hora cada quien tenía un traje en la mano a excepción de Mana quien compró dos, uno para Setsuna y el otro era para ella, pero antes de hacerlo ya había cargado el costoso traje a la cuenta de la espadachín, lo cual Haru miró de manera molesta, aunque después, dejó ir un suspiro de derrota.

"Bien, deberíamos irnos ¡ya! El baile empieza a las siete y ya son las seis en punto" Negi dijo apurándose hacia la salida del centro comercial.

* * *

En la Academia Mahora, más específicamente en el salón de fiestas, todas las chicas de la 3-A estaban listas y arregladas para el baile, algunas estaban ansiosas ya que verían a nuevos chicos y otras simplemente porque verían a sus parejas que con gran entusiasmo esperaban.

Asuna quien estaba parada junto a su amiga Konoka, llevaba puesto un vestido hermoso, en color blanco que hacia juego perfectamente con su cabello pelirrojo suelto y sus ojos verde azulado, notó que la castaña estaba con un semblante serio y triste.

"¿Qué sucede Konoka?" Asuna preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de la otra chica que estaba vestida justamente como una hermosa princesa, tenía un vestido en color rosa pálido, sin mangas con un hermoso estampado en él, unos pequeños guantes en sus manos además de una flor en su cabello, era sin duda una de la mas personas que mas resaltaban en la gran sala.

"¡Ah!...N-no es nada Asuna" dijo inmediatamente tratando de no preocupar a su amiga.

"No… tu no me engañas Konoka… es sobre Setsuna-san ¿no es cierto?" Asuna se cruzó de brazos _"Setsuna-san a veces sí que es una persona muy descuidada"_ la pelirroja pensó y esperó la respuesta de Konoka.

"B-bueno si…"

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede con Setsuna-san?"

"Ella me dijo que vendría un poco tarde… por el patrullaje de hoy" Konoka contestó dejando ir un suspiro triste.

"Eso no es problema, Konoka, te aseguro que ella estará aquí… y prométeme que te divertirás cuando ella llegue ¿vale?" Asuna dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hai… pero solo si tú me prometes que te divertirás con esa persona de ahí" Konoka rió entre dientes. Asuna no la había entendido hasta que volteó hacia donde su amiga le dijo, y de repente su cara se puso en cuatro distintos colores de rojo, ya que ahí estaba Takahata Takamichi aparentemente distraído platicando con Asakura.

"¡Konoka!" Asuna se quejó.

"¡Ah!... ¡Asuna-kun!" Takamichi exclamó con entusiasmo al ver a Asuna y ésta no sabía ni donde esconderse "Oh Asuna… esta es tu oportunidad" Konoka dejó una risita burlona, le dio un pequeño y suave empujón para que fuera hacia donde el profesor la esperaba.

"Te ves esplendida esta noche Asuna-kun" Takamichi dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿E-eso… cree… Takahata-sensei?" La pelirroja preguntó con timidez mirando sus pies.

"Claro que si… Asuna-kun es muy linda" Takamichi volvió a sonreír, tomando a Asuna de la mano.

"¿Eh? ¿Q-qué h-hace?" Asuna se sorprendió por las acciones del profesor.

"¿Me permites esta pieza?" Takamichi exclamó con delicadeza llevándose a Asuna a la pista de baile, Konoka sonrió pero de igual manera se sentía un poco sola _"Secchan… quiero verte" _era el pensamiento de Konoka antes de irse a tomar algo.

Pero no se percató que un chico llevaba observándola bastante tiempo.

"Q-que hermosa es…" El rubio exclamó sonrojado yendo tras ella.

* * *

Después de veinte minutos entraron al salón dos chicas y tres chicos vestidos con elegantes trajes negros de gala, por su parte Setsuna había tomado un poco de la sustancia que contenía el frasco que le había dado Evangeline, lo cual había hecho que su tiempo convertido en chico se prolongara dos horas más al momento en el que se bebía por el consumidor, porque le había prometido a Makie ir con ella en ese baile y por consecuencia le había mentido a Konoka, pero tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de Makie por todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

El ahora trió Negi o más bien Nagi, Kotarou y ahora Haru, hizo que un grupo considerable de señoritas los rodearan. Algunas chicas le dedicaban sonrisas a Nagi las cuales el devolvía de igual forma haciendo que varias chicas se sonrojaran, Kotarou se dedicaba a observarlas con desprecio mientras soltaba quejidos de frustración y finalmente Haru se sonrojaba con todo lo que las chicas le decían hacia su persona.

Los chicos estaban desesperados hasta que Asakura, Haruna y Yuuna llegaron a su rescate.

"Disculpen… pero estos caballeros ya están reservados" Haruna tomó a Nagi del brazo, mientras que Asakura hizo lo mismo con Kotarou y Yuuna con Haru. Las demás chicas exclamaron al unisonó un "que" bastante decepcionado.

Por su parte las tres chicas que se llevaron al "trío Bishounen" como ellas los llamaban, hacia sus respectivas citas.

Nagi le sonrió a Ako llevándola a la pista de baile diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía.

Kotarou solo suspiró en señal de derrota, agarrando de la mano a Natsumi arrastrándola a la pista.

Haru solo se quedó asombrado por lo bien que se veía Makie en ese vestido rosado.

"Makie-chan… Te ves muy hermosa" dijo con una sonrisa.

"T-tu… igual te ves muy guapo Haru-kun" Makie le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas coloradas.

"Bien… me permites esta pieza"

"Claro" y ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile, de repente las luces quedaron tenues y la música que empezaba a sonar era calmada y romántica.

Haru trasladó sus dos manos a la pequeña cintura de Makie mientras esta alrededor de su cuello del chico. Ambos bailaban suavemente, pero torpemente Haru tropezó un poco quedando a centímetros de la cara de Makie, aunque esto no les favorecía en nada ya que Makie lucia hermosa, Haru muy atractivo y la música era perfecta.

La chica de cabellos rosados acercó sus labios totalmente a los de Haru haciendo que se den un beso suave y dulce. Makie lo miró sorprendida cuando se separaron ya que nunca pensó que el chico correspondería a esta acción.

"_¿Qué hice? ¡Estoy traicionando a Kono-chan!_" Haru pensaba mientras Makie dijo unas palabras que jamás se esperaba que dijera "Te amo… Haru-kun" en este momento Haru abrió enormemente los ojos y más aun cuando vio a Konoka bailando con un chico rubio.

_**Continuara…. **_

* * *

**Notas finales**

**Yo: Ejem… perdonen la tardanza y gracias por los comentarios! Acepto de todo tomatazos, comentarios positivos, constructivos y destructivos T_T**

**Konoka: Eso pasa por no llegar a tiempo Secchan!**

**Setsuna: Ojou-sama!**

**Yo: ahmm bueno me tengo que ir a dormir son las 3:20 a.m. y mañana tengo un mega examen de anatomía.**

**Asuna: Hmm pues espero que comenten lectores-san**

**Yo: si T_T ja´ne! **

**Pd: No les prometo pronto una actualizacion aunque puede que de la sorpresa :P  
**


	5. ¿Se acabo el juego?

**Yo: Aquí el capitulo 5! Muy corto por cierto xD pero espero les guste… este fic está llegando a su fin! Asi que lo actualizare cada semana o cada 4 o 3 días pero no pasara de eso ya que ustedes son unos lectores muy fieles y se merecen eso y mas!**

**Asuna: Vaya ya era hora…**

**Yo: ¬¬ Gracias por sus comentarios disfruten! Aclaración!**

**Las palabras escritas en las comillas son diálogos, las escritas entre paréntesis y están con cursiva son pensamientos y las escritas entre paréntesis con negritas y cursiva son diálogo cantado. **

**Renuncia: Negima no es mío.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¿Se acabó el juego?**

"M-makie-chan… ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Haru dijo avergonzado y muy sonrojado por el comentario anterior de la gimnasta, sin dejar de ver a Konoka quien bailaba alegremente con el chico rubio.

"Yo… solo… lo que siento…" Makie se sonrojó.

"Y-yo… no sé qué decir… esto…es muy repentino" los celos de Haru comenzaban a notarse, ya que veía desde lejos como el rubio tomaba a Konoka por la cintura, y sus rostros no estaban muy separados "Me disculpas Makie-chan tengo que ir al baño" Haru se fue corriendo hacia el tocador lo más rápido que podía, faltaban escasos segundos para que vuelva a ser una chica normal lo cual agradeció a los dioses. Antes de abrir la puerta del baño el espadachín se convirtió en chica lo cual no esperaba que sucediera, así que rápidamente entró al tocador de las chicas con el traje que Mana le había dado minutos antes, se cambio rápidamente y salió aparentemente tranquila ya que estaba segura que nadie la había visto, aunque no fue así porque Ako lo había estado siguiendo desde que dejó sola a Makie.

"N-no…puede…ser…" Ako dijo muy sorprendida tapándose la boca con ambas manos por el impacto.

* * *

Setsuna caminaba hacia Konoka quien aún seguía platicando con el chico, aunque de vez en cuando dejaba ir uno que otro suspiro pesadamente, Setsuna tragó duro y se acercó lo suficiente para tocar al rubio del hombro.

"Disculpa… ¿te importaría si me llevo a Konoka Ojou-sama?" Setsuna dijo aparentemente tranquila, aunque un aura negra rodeaba su humanidad.

"N-no…" el rubio contestó asustado y se alejó de ellas, dejándolas completamente solas.

Setsuna notó que Konoka no la miraba directamente sino que mantuvo su mirada clavada en el suelo.

"_A lo mejor se molestó porque llegue tarde…" _Setsuna pensó cuando unas palabras exactamente iguales salieron de la boca de Konoka.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde Secchan?" la maga dijo con un hilo de dolor en su voz.

"Yo…"

"Casi ha terminado todo… y tú me prometiste que estarías conmigo hoy!" Konoka dijo exasperada con algunas lágrimas amenazantes en salir de sus ojos.

"Kono-chan… yo… estaba haciendo el patrulla-…"

"¡Eso no es cierto Secchan! ¡Le pregunté a mi abuelo y me dijo que el patrullaje se suspendía hoy!"

La espadachín abrió los ojos como platos _"¡Maldición!"_

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Secchan?... ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?" Konoka se acercó a su amante poniendo su mano en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, ahora era Setsuna la que no se disponía a mirarla directamente a los ojos, su mirada de Konoka se tornó enternecedora.

"Bien… ahora no te forzare pero prométeme que me dirás que pasa más tarde ¿está bien?" la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido, la tomó de la mano mientras le sonreía.

"Vamos a un lugar especial" Konoka le dijo a Setsuna guiñándole el ojo, a lo que la espadachín solo asintió con la cabeza torpemente.

* * *

Makie estaba perdida en medio de la pista de baile, veía caras conocidas pero ninguna era la que le pertenecía a Haru.

"_¿Donde estará?..." _Makie se preguntó mientras se maldecía por dentro por haberle dicho sus sentimientos.

"_¿Qué tal si me odia?... ¿y si no quiere verme más?" _Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero sintió un contacto cálido en su hombro, el cual la hizo voltear rápidamente con la esperanza que sea Haru, pero no fue así, sino que se trataba de Ako.

"¡Ako!" Makie giró 90 grados para quedar frente a su amiga.

"Makie… tengo que hablar contigo inmediatamente" Ako exclamó con determinación.

Makie asintió pero estaba bastante confundida.

"¿Sobre qué…?" preguntó.

"Haru-kun…"

Makie se sorprendió aun más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Setsuna y Konoka caminaban tranquilamente por los caminos blancos de nieve, fuera del salón donde se estaba realizando el baile. Ambas no decían nada, pero era un silencio agradable y cómodo.

La noche era muy fría. Setsuna se dio cuenta que en prolongadas ocasiones, Konoka se frotaba ambos brazos además de que se abrazaba a sí misma. De inmediato Setsuna se quitó su chaqueta del traje que traía puesto y se la colocó con cuidado en los hombros de su princesa.

"Puedes resfriarte Kono-chan… es mejor que uses esto" Setsuna le sonrió con dulzura, Konoka se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Gracias Secchan" Konoka se quedó de pie viendo caminar a su amante, no aguantó más y la abrazó allí en medio del bosque, solo siendo iluminadas por la luz de la luna y una que otra luciérnaga que prendía y apagaba lentamente.

"Te amo tanto…" la maga se aferró mas al abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de la espadachín. Este acto, tomó por sorpresa a Setsuna que tardó por reaccionar, pero al hacerlo la abrazó con fuerza acariciándole su cabello.

"Yo también te amo Kono-chan" Setsuna de igual modo se aferró de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Estos días que no había estado contigo se me hacían eternos…" Konoka dijo en un tono triste, la espadachín se dio cuenta de ello.

"Perdóname Kono-chan… no ha sido mi intensión yo…"

Setsuna no pudo seguir diciendo ni una sola palabra, ya que Konoka se lo impidió con un beso el cual se intensificó más y más, la espadachín colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la maga, y ésta hizo lo mismo pero en el cuello de la chica más alta, jugando con su cabello suelto de Setsuna pasando una y otra vez sus dedos entre cada uno de los delgados cabellos de su amante.

Tuvieron que detenerse porque el aire le comenzaba a faltar a ambas. Sus rostros no estaban tan separados unos de otros, aun sentían sus respiraciones golpear el rostro de cada una como suaves plumas, sus ojos fijamente clavados en la mirada de su respectiva amante.

"Te amo tanto Secchan…" Konoka dijo en un susurró mientras abrazaba confortablemente a la espadachín como si años hubiesen pasado desde su ultimo abrazo, que en realidad había sido unos cuantos minutos atrás.

"También yo Kono-chan…" Setsuna de igual modo le correspondió.

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que la espadachín se dio cuenta de que unos copos de nieve caían lentamente del cielo.

"Esto es…" Setsuna miró hacia arriba.

"Hermoso…" Konoka completó.

"Así es Kono-chan" Setsuna le sonrió.

"Ne… Secchan…"

"¿Qué es Kono-chan?" preguntó confundida.

"¿Por qué no caminamos juntas hacia nuestro lugar especial?... Me encantaría caminar contigo en una noche así…"

Setsuna se sonrojó duramente.

"C-claro…" respondió torpemente caminando hacia su princesa.

* * *

"¿Qué es tan importante Ako?" Makie cuestionó impaciente.

"Haru-kun no es lo que parece…" Ako la tomó de los hombros con lo cual Makie se sorprendió.

"¿A-a que te refieres?"

"Te estoy diciendo que Haru-kun es-" La chica de cabellos grisáceos estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad pero Negi llegó justo a tiempo para que no lo hiciera.

"¡Makie-chan!" Negi les sonrió a sus dos alumnas.

"¿Qué sucede Negi-kun?" Makie soltó rápidamente el agarre de Ako.

"Oh… ¿Las interrumpí en algo?" Negi preguntó preocupado.

"N-no… claro que no Negi-kun no te preocupes" la gimnasta le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

"Me alegro… por cierto Makie-chan ¿podrías bailar esta canción conmigo?" el pelirrojo de 10 años dijo entusiasmado.

"Claro Negi-kun"

"Gracias… te esperaré en la pista" El pequeño sonrió y se desapareció de la vista de las dos chicas.

Makie caminó hacia ésta cuando una mano la detuvo y la tomó del brazo.

"No hemos terminado" Ako frunció el seño.

"¡Cualquier cosa que sea Ako tendrá que esperar!" Makie se volteó ligeramente molesta, como pudo se soltó del agarre de su amiga y se dirigió hacia donde el pequeño pelirrojo la esperaba.

"_Aunque estés molesta conmigo Makie… el día de hoy sabrás la verdad de este juego…"_

* * *

Setsuna y Konoka caminaban a paso lento, a Konoka le estaba sonando una cancioncita en su mente que tanto la espadachín como ella la conocían perfectamente, sonrió cuando recordó que la cantaron en el festival escolar, así que comenzó a cantarla en voz baja para que Setsuna le siguiera la letra.

"_**Durante una melancólica noche, soñaba con aquellos tiempos al cerrar los ojos"**_ Konoka comenzó mirando de reojo a su compañera que solo la miró desconcertada, la castaña sonrió y prosiguió cantando.

"_**Cuando me di cuenta, estaba siendo protegida desde tan cerca"**_

"_**Escucha, hoy me gustaría que me llamases por mi nombre, como lo hacías antes"**_

"K-kono-chan…" Setsuna inconscientemente mencionó este nombre casi en un susurro.

"_**Mira, en un instante este corazón y el tiempo se derriten…" **_Konoka terminó la estrofa cuando se dio cuenta que la espadachín comenzó a cantar también.

"_**Para que no se nuble nunca más esa mirada alegre" **_Setsuna le sonrió dulcemente, ambas caminaban lentamente hacia el árbol del mundo.

"_**Ahora te he encontrando solo a ti, da igual donde estés"**_

"_**Siento entristecerte por no saber transmitírtelo bien" **_Setsuna caminó lentamente por delante de su amada para quedar frente a frente mientras le cantaba ese verso, Konoka sonrió.

"_**Siento que quisiera decirte a gritos que te quiero mucho"**_

Llegaron al árbol del mundo. Se veía iluminado de forma magistral con destellos color blancuzco que gracias a la nieve tenían este efecto. Miraron hacia el cielo cuando ambas comenzaron a cantar.

"_**Bajo al cielo sagrado, he podido volver a encontrarme contigo" **_

"_**El hilo rojo que se ha descosido ahora será nuestro vínculo" **_ Konoka se sorprendió cuando en el césped, vio un pedazo de hilo que por casualidad o más bien por el destino, era de color rojo, se agachó a recogerlo y lo ató en el meñique de la espadachín para luego atar el otro extremo en el suyo.

"_**Muchas gracias…"**_ las dos entrelazaron sus manos.

"Eso fue hermoso Secchan…" Konoka dijo con ojos vidriosos.

"Lo sé kono-chan pero no tanto como tu…" Setsuna dijo de forma coqueta haciendo sonrojar a su novia.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando, Ako llegó y arruinó el momento.

"¡Sakurazaki-san!"

Tanto Setsuna como Konoka se sorprendieron.

"¿Qué sucede Izumi-san?" preguntó confundida.

"¿¡Y aun te atreves a preguntar? ¿¡Mientras engañas a dos personas al mismo tiempo?" Ako dijo furiosa, su mirada de Setsuna se nubló completamente _"Maldición… acaso Ako-san…"_

"¡Vamos Sakurazaki-san! ¡Dile la verdad!" Ako gritó enfurecida.

"¿De qué está hablando Ako-san… Secchan?" Konoka la miró confundida.

"¿Por qué dice que engañas a dos personas al mismo tiempo…?" la castaña se separó de ella expectante de su repuesta, Setsuna no sabía qué hacer, volteó y vio a Ako con cara de molesta mientras que la de su princesa era de preocupación y de dolor.

* * *

**Yo: Espero les haya gustado! Y por favor dejen comentarios que me motivan para escribir mas rápido! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ja'ne! por cieto la cansion es la de Seinaru sora no shita de subtitulada jeje  
**


	6. Desciluciones

_**Desilusiones**_

"Secchan… ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir Ako-san?" Konoka aun la miraba expectante de su respuesta.

"Eh… bueno… yo…" Setsuna no se le ocurría ni le salía ninguna idea o palabra de su mente.

"¡Vamos Sakurazaki-san!... ¿se lo digo yo o tú? Tú decides." Ako se cruzó de brazos esperando que la espadachín comenzara a hablar.

En ese justo momento cuando Setsuna iba a abrir su boca, Evangeline apareció de la nada para sorpresa de las tres chicas.

"¡Hey Setsuna! Necesito hablar contigo y Konoka" la pequeña vampiro dijo haciendo que Ako se quedara petrificada.

"P-pero Eva-san… Sakurazaki-san estaba a punto confesarnos algo muy importante" la chica de cabellos grisáceos exclamó con aire de insuficiencia en su voz.

Evangeline se dio la media vuelta mirando a Ako con indiferencia. "Cualquier cosa que sea tendrá que esperar… vamos Setsuna" haciendo caso omiso a cualquier queja de Ako, Evangeline se llevó a ambas chicas del lugar hasta su cabaña.

Dejando a Ako sola.

* * *

Llegaron a la cabaña.

"Veo que aun no le has dicho la verdad a tu querida "Ojou-sama" la rubia rió entre dientes a lo que Konoka la miró sorprendida, mientras Setsuna le devolvió una mirada nerviosa.

"N-no, aun no lo he hecho Evangeline-san" la espadachín bajó su mirada en señal de vergüenza.

Evangeline sonrió "Me sorprende bastante de ti"

Konoka seguía mirando a las dos chicas con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

Suspiró "Bueno… las dejare solas" Evangeline se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando solo en ésta a Konoka y a Setsuna quienes se miraban fijamente a los ojos en un silencio para nada cómodo.

"¿Ahora si vas a decirme?"

"Si…"

"Está bien, te escucho" la voz de Konoka era muy severa.

Setsuna suspiró un par de veces y comenzó a hablar "Kono-chan… no había podido decirte esto porque… no sé… tal vez me dio un poco de miedo…" la espadachín dijo con seguridad en su voz.

La mirada de Konoka se enterneció un poco, al ver el nerviosismo de su novia, aunque no dijo una sola palabra. Por el contrario esperó pacientemente a que le dijera sobre el tema por el cual comenzaron el problema, ya que pareciese que ella era la única que no se había enterado.

Setsuna continuó.

"Sé que suena un poco tonto… pero…" Setsuna tomó un gran sorbo de aire inhalándolo y exhalándolo lentamente, entonces continuó.

"Yo soy Haru-kun…" exclamó, esperando la reacción de Konoka.

La castaña por su parte se congeló por unos minutos meditando cada una de las palabras de su novia, los ojos bien abiertos y su boca entreabierta, sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de ésta.

"_Si Secchan es Haru-kun… entonces… ¿Por qué le correspondió el beso a Makie?"_AKonoka enseguida se le pasó por la mente el hecho de él porque Setsuna había correspondido a tal acción.

Por su parte la espadachín cerró los ojos esperando cualquier tipo de golpe, grito o incluso regaño por parte de Konoka, pero al no sentir u oír cualquier palabra abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta que la castaña mantenía su mirada fija en ningún punto en específico.

"¿K-kono-chan…?" Setsuna preguntó con preocupación.

La castaña seguía sin responder.

La espadachín se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a su novia para envolverla en sus brazos en un tierno abrazo.

"Y-yo… lo siento mucho por no haberte dicho Kono-chan… lo siento…" a Setsuna no se le ocurría que mas decir aparte de sinceras disculpas por su incorrecto e indebido comportamiento.

Konoka empujó a Setsuna de su agarre obteniendo una cara de desconcierto de la chica mitad demonio.

"¿Por qué Secchan?... ¿Por qué fui la ultima en enterarme de esto?" Konoka levantó su vista para toparse con la de Setsuna, que a diferencia de ésta, sus ojos estaban con lágrimas de tristeza y de enojo.

Setsuna solo bajó la cabeza.

"¡Mana-san, Honya-chan e incluso Ako lo sabían! Y yo… porque siempre de ultimo Secchan… ¡acaso crees que solo con decirme "Kono-chan" y por pedirme disculpas olvidaré el beso que le diste a Makie-san! ¡Pues no! ¡Estas equivocada si creíste que así lo seria!... no quiero decir nada de lo que me arrepentiré… así que será mejor que reordenes tu mente y tus sentimientos Secchan… Makie-san no es un juguete y yo tampoco… yo te amo pero… será mejor que hables con ella y le digas la verdad de una vez por todas" Konoka dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiándose con el dorso algunas de las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.

Setsuna simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

"No… Kono-chan… yo te amo…" Setsuna se puso de pie imitando la acción de Konoka, pero ésta solo sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

"Secchan… por favor no me busques hasta que no hayas hecho lo que ya te he dicho" la castaña se acercó lentamente a Setsuna dándole un abrazo rápido y una última mirada. Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, ante las caras de Chachamaru y Evangeline, la rubia dejó ir un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa mientras que la robot solo se sorprendió.

"Ahh… Amor de jóvenes" Evangeline exclamó tomando un sorbo de su té observando cómo se iba Konoka totalmente triste.

"Por favor Master usted no es tan vieja" Chachamaru reprendió con su cara inexpresiva de siempre.

"¡Cállate!" resopló Evangeline.

* * *

Setsuna caminaba hacia la Academia Mahora después del acontecimiento que había pasado escasos minutos antes, alzó la vista para ver que Makie venia corriendo hacia ella.

"¡SAKURAZAKI-SAN!" Makie agitaba una mano para que así la espadachín pudiese reconocerla más fácilmente, "¿Has visto a Haru-kun?" la gimnasta preguntó jadeante por correr tanto.

Setsuna la miró una vez más.

"¿Makie-san me permites hablar contigo unos minutos?" Makie la miró con gran asombro.

"Claro."

Al decir esto ambas chicas caminaron hacia la cafetería de la escuela, en un silencio algo incómodo. Cuando llegaron a ésta fue cuando Setsuna comenzó a hablar.

"Y-yo Makie-san… tengo algo muy importante que decirte acerca de Haru-kun." La espadachín mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo, mientras que Makie la miraba con asombro combinado con desconcierto pero fue ahí cuando recordó que Ako también le quería hablar sobre Haru-kun.

"¿Sobre qué es Sakurazaki-san?" Makie dijo casi en un susurro.

"Bueno… básicamente es bastante difícil de explicar pero… te lo diré ahora mismo" la espadachín dijo con determinación y por primera vez en la noche se dignó en mirar a los ojos a Makie.

Makie por naturaleza se sorprendió pero prefirió no decir ni una sola palabra para que Setsuna continuara. "Yo… sé que es muy difícil de creer pero… yo soy Haru-kun" la espadachín dejó ir rápidamente sus palabras virando rápidamente su vista hacia el suelo pero inmediatamente la subió al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Makie, la muchacha solo se quedó de piedra pero sin embargo reaccionó abofeteando una de las mejillas de Setsuna, que por la fuerza aplicada ladeó su cara de la espadachín ligeramente a la derecha.

Setsuna por su parte quedó con sus ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca, Makie la miraba con un poco de rabia y al mismo tiempo algo de… ¿Amor? Pues sí, Makie se había enamorado perdidamente de "Haru" que en este caso es Setsuna. Aunque el físico de "Haru" era muy lindo a la gimnasta le gustó más su actitud y como era cuando estaba con ella, es por eso que abofeteó a la espadachín que aunque no pareciese le dolía bastante el haber jugado con Makie ya que ella si se había enamorado por completo de su versión masculina.

"No puedo creer que seas tan cruel Setsuna-san…" Makie decía tratando de retener algunas lágrimas que inevitablemente caían por sus mejillas.

Por su parte Setsuna no sabía ni qué hacer o decir, así que lo único prudente que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue acercarse a una Makie que continuaba llorando ahí parada en medio de la cafetería parecía tan vulnerable y asustada. Y en ese momento Setsuna echó sus brazos alrededor de ella envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Makie trató romper el agarre un par de veces pero luego cedió ante el firme abrazo de Setsuna, además que se aferró a ésta con mucho más fuerza sorprendiendo a la espadachín.

"Y-yo… enserio me enamoré de ti Setsuna-san." Makie dijo entre sollozos.

"Lo siento Makie-san…" Setsuna dijo en un susurro.

Makie se despegó un poco del cuerpo de la espadachín para poderla ver directamente a los ojos, un sonrojo enorme se formó en el rostro de Setsuna.

"Pero yo sé muy bien que amas a Konoka-san, y yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada contra eso… aunque por increíble que suene aun te amo Setsuna-san me enamoré de ti y la verdad es inevitable no hacerlo" Makie sonrió "Pero yo no puedo hacer nada contra el amor que tu y Konoka-san sienten mutuamente… así que espero que sean muy felices juntas"

Setsuna estaba más que sorprendida sobre esa declaración de Makie. "Muchas gracias Makie-san" le dio un abrazo rápido.

"Pero antes me gustaría… ahm… un último beso c-claro si tu lo permites" Makie se sonrojó duramente mientras agitaba ambas manos justamente a la altura de su cara en señal de nerviosismo.

Setsuna de igual manera parecía un tomate a punto de explotar, sin embargo se calmó un poco y le sonrió a la chica de cabellos rosados.

"Claro Makie-san es lo menos que te debo después de haberte lastimado tanto" Setsuna dijo rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, acción de la cual Makie rió suavemente recordando a "Haru-kun"

"Bien… entonces cierra los ojos" la gimnasta pidió.

Setsuna frunció el seño pero hizo lo que le pidió, poco a poco Makie se fue acercando a Setsuna hasta que tomó la cara de la susodicha entre sus manos depositando lentamente un suave beso en sus labios que no duró más de 5 segundos.

"Muchas gracias Setsuna-san, sé feliz con Konoka" Makie sonrió unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Setsuna solo se quedó quieta viendo como Makie se marchaba lo más rápido que podía.

Dejó ir un largo suspiro y se volteó para seguir su camino, sin embargo se llevó una muy buena sorpresa cuando se percató que Konoka se encontraba a unos 10 metros de distancia de ella, que al parecer había presenciado lo anterior porque lagrimas de dolor y coraje corrían por sus mejillas.

"¿K-kono-chan?... n-no es lo que parece…" Setsuna comenzó a temblar compulsivamente y su voz no parecía querer responderle bien, su mirada llena de de miedo.

Miedo de perder a la castaña.

* * *

**A/N: Lo sé! demasiado corto para tantos meses que me tardé en actualizar u.u pero en serio chicos! ustedes son increibles! miren que tener 65 reviews en 5 capitulos es fascinante! :D gracias enserio! bueno andaba un poco... mas bien MUY corta de inpiracion u.u los examenes, el fin de curso escolar me han quitado horriblemente el tiempo Dx sin embargo se acercan las vacasiones de verano asi que escribire :) de nuevo muchas gracias chicos! y por favor dejen review en este capitulo! en el boton de ahi abajo que dice "Review" tengan un lindo dia!**


	7. Reconciliación

A/N: Queria disculparme por la tardanza... pero es que no creí que el primer año en la universidad fuese tan duro -.- bueno disfruten!

* * *

**Renuncia: Todo es de Akamatsu-sensei**

**Capitulo 7: Reconciliación**

Setsuna veía aterrada de lejos como Konoka corría sin rumbo alguno. Todo eso que le estaba pasando era un muy mal malentendido, pero como dicen una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y ahí estaba Konoka corriendo con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía.

La espadachín la siguió de igual forma llamándola por su nombre, sin embargo, la castaña nunca se detuvo, eso hizo que Setsuna aumentara su velocidad llegando junto a Konoka, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que la otra chica parara su marcha en seco. Por su parte la maga mantenía su vista clavada en el piso mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos al piso, pareciéndose a las gotas de lluvia que precisamente en ese momento comenzaban a caer.

Setsuna lo notó, no sabía qué hacer así que solo se le ocurrió abrazarla, pero Konoka no se dejó y la empujó antes de siquiera hacer un contacto con su piel. La chica mitad demonio la miró de forma desconcertada, la maga jamás la había tratado así, era obvio que estaba molesta por lo que había visto pero, tampoco había confiado en su ella ni mucho menos había escuchado su explicación sobre el porqué realizó de esa acción.

"Déjame sola Secchan." La castaña dijo de modo cortante sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirarla a los ojos, aunque era bastante notorio que su voz temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo gracias a la lluvia y al frio que hacía además de la ira que sentía y no podía controlar.

"No lo haré Ojou-sama está lloviendo y hace bastante frío." Las palabras las había elegido con sumo tacto y cuidado tratando de no empeorar las cosas.

"Ya me has lastimado demasiado hoy así que por favor déjame en paz…" Konoka por fin se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos que por cierto estaban todos rojos de tanto llorar, el cabello y la ropa completamente empapados por la lluvia que caía, la imagen era completamente hermosa y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Setsuna se sentía tan culpable de haber sido la causante del estado tan deplorable de su novia.

"Ojou-sama… permítame llevarle por lo menos a su habitación." La espadachín pidió casi suplicante, sin embargo Konoka se negó rotundamente moviendo su cabeza negativamente en ambos lados sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"¡He dicho que no!" Y con esto la maga se fue corriendo pasando junto a Setsuna quien solo suspiró pesadamente mientras algunas lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas.

Se retiró del lugar, el traje que traía estaba todo mojado al igual que su cabello.

Caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la Academia Mahora, una chica de cabellos morados caminaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro sobre "Como enamorarse y no morir en el intento" cuando vio que Setsuna caminaba sin dirección alguna, completamente empapada por el agua y temblando levemente, de inmediato corrió hacia ella.

"¡Setsuna-san!" Nodoka saludó con la mano mientras detenía su paso frente a la espadachín.

Setsuna se sorprendió un poco, pero de igual forma saludó a la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa algo forzada.

"Hola Nodo-"no pudo seguir hablando porque estornudó fuertemente y su nariz comenzó a adquirir un tono rojo intenso.

"¡Ah! Setsuna-san ¿te encuentras bien?" Nodoka la miraba de forma preocupada, así que con su mano izquierda tocó la frente de la chica mitad demonio y de inmediato la quitó. "¡Por dios Setsuna-san!... "¡Estas hirviendo!."

"¡Vayamos a tu habitación de inmediato!" Nodoka la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación de la otra chica.

"Nodoka-san… n-no es necesario…" Setsuna comenzó a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio de la enfermedad que tenia.

"No digas nada Setsuna-san… estas completamente mal" Nodoka la volteó a ver y vio que su cara estaba cada vez mas roja y sudada por la fiebre.

A la espadachín no le quedó más remedio que dejar que su compañera de clase y ahora una de sus verdaderas amigas la llevara hacia su habitación.

"_Gracias Nodoka-san..."_

* * *

Konoka por su parte llegó a su habitación completamente destrozada. Las lágrimas de sus ojos ya se habían secado y ya no le quedaba absolutamente ninguna gota mas por derramar, casi de inmediato se cambió de ropa ya que la que traía estaba aun algo mojada por la lluvia de afuera.

Se recostó en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo era inútil. Trató de acomodarse de la mejor manera posible para dormir pero aun así no lo logró.

"_Secchan… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?..."_ la castaña se preguntaba. Era imposible no poder pensar en Setsuna, después de todo la amaba y se sentía extraña no estar cerca de ella.

Después de unos minutos de estar pensando en el asunto, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscarla porque ahora que se acordaba no le había dado la oportunidad de explicar sus acciones y eso la hacía sentir muy avergonzada, no quería que su novia se sintiera demasiada incomoda con los celos que a veces la atacaban.

Se levantó de la cama y se aproximó para ir a buscarla.

* * *

Setsuna estaba sentada en su cama. Nodoka había estado buscando todo lo que necesitaba para poder bajarle la fiebre a Setsuna, ya que lo obtuvo todo se dirigió hacia la espadachín que estaba respirando con dificultad, su rostro todo rojo con algunas gotas de sudor.

"Setsuna-san… uhmm… podrías quitarte la camisa… uhmm digo para poder bajarte la fiebre más rápidamente…" Nodoka se sonrojó duramente tratando de calmarse.

La espadachín asintió lentamente, al parecer su vista y sus movimientos no estaban del todo coordinados por lo que intentó quitarse la chaqueta, pero fue inútil.

"L-lo siento N-nodoka-san… ¿podrías ayudarme al parecer mi mente no está funcionando del todo bien…" Y así era ya que si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos jamás le hubiera pedido eso a Nodoka es más ni siquiera a Konoka.

Al escuchar esta declaración, Nodoka se sonrojó mucho más de lo que estaba.

"E-esta… b-bien…" atinó a decir la peli morada, mientras comenzaba a quitarle el saco, la corbata y la camisa completamente mojadas. Nodoka se sorprendió al ver expuesta la piel de Setsuna tan blanca y suave. Jamás la había visto de esa manera.

Su pecho estaba cubierto por unas vendas en lugar de un sostén como cualquier chica común y corriente usaría, de igual manera se sorprendió por las distintas cicatrices que tenía en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que todo ese daño físico que la espadachín se había ganado era gracias al estupendo trabajo que hacia protegiendo a Konoka, incluso a costa de su propia vida.

De inmediato la cambió de ropa, poniéndole una pijama azul y arropándola casi al instante en la cama. Remojó varios pañuelos de agua que constantemente iba cambiando en la frente de Setsuna.

"Bien Setsuna-san al parecer la fiebre está bajando considerablemente rápido" Nodoka sonrió al ver el termómetro en sus manos.

"G-gracias Nodoka-san… disculpa por causarte molestias" Setsuna dijo apenada.

"No fue nada, aparte para que están los amigos" la chica de cabellos morados sonrió entusiasmada.

"S-si…" Setsuna se sonrojó.

"Bueno, supongo que quieres descansar un poco así que me voy. Descansa Setsuna-san buenas noches." Con esto salió de la habitación dejando a la espadachín sola.

* * *

Nodoka cerró la puerta detrás de ella disponiéndose a ir a su habitación.

"¿Honya-chan?" Konoka llamó a Nodoka un poco confusa.

"Oh, Konoka-san" Nodoka dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

Konoka se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, pensando que hacer o que decir. Nodoka lo notó.

"Uhmmm… Konoka-san…" se sonrojó "Setsuna-san estaba con fiebre y resfriado… así que hice todo lo posible para estabilizarla por eso es que estaba saliendo de su habitación"

"_Oh… así que era eso.. ¿Tan transparente soy?..." _Konoka pensó mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su hermosa cara. "Gracias Honya-chan, entraré a su habitación para ver como se encuentra."

"Está bien Konoka-san… solo que ahora está descansando, sería mejor dejarla dormir." Nodoka le explicó a la castaña.

"No te preocupes Honya-chan… es solo que…" Konoka bajó un poco la vista.

La bibliotecaria la observaba con curiosidad esperando su respuesta.

"Es solo…" su voz era como un susurro "que quiero estar ahí cuando ella despierte…"

Nodoka sonrió.

"Ya veo ¿La amas verdad?" La bibliotecaria preguntó de pronto.

Konoka se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, la había agarrado con la guardia baja aunque ella sabía perfectamente cuál era su respuesta.

"Más que a mi vida…" respondió sin mayor contratiempo y sin dudarlo.

Nodoka sonrió ampliamente.

"Entonces… que esperas Konoka-san" Nodoka dijo alegremente.

Konoka sonrió para luego asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Gracias Honya-chan"

La bibliotecaria sonrió de nuevo y se marchó dejando a Konoka parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de su novia.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Setsuna pudo verla aun en la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación. Konoka caminó despacio hasta llegar junto a la cama de Setsuna y la miró detenidamente, su respiración era constante y tranquila.

"Se ve tan bonita…" dijo la castaña en voz baja. Le tomó la mano y la entrelazó suavemente con la suya, la espadachín apenas se movió.

"Te quiero tanto Secchan…" Konoka seguía hablando como si Setsuna la escuchara entre sueños "Eres la persona más importante para mí en todo el mundo… por eso… quiero no… necesito que me perdones por no haber escuchado lo que me tenía que decir yo-"Konoka se sorprendió al ver que Setsuna la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras permanecía aun recostada en la cama.

"Kono-chan" Setsuna dijo con voz rasposa, por lo que Konoka rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y preparo un vaso de agua, acto seguido se lo llevó rápidamente a la espadachín que trataba con mucha dificultad incorporarse un poco para poder sentarse en la cama.

"Secchan no hagas mucho esfuerzo" La castaña reprendió mientras acomodaba a su novia en una posición favorable.

"¿Eh?... umm gracias Kono-chan…"Setsuna murmuró tímidamente tomando de golpe el agua que le había ofrecido su novia. La espadachín estaba confundida no sabía qué era lo que Konoka hacia en su habitación tan calmada si horas atrás le había reclamado las acciones que tuvo con Makie.

Setsuna suspiró pesadamente dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando sintió algo extremadamente suave debajo de su cabeza. Se volteó para mirar que era, cuando quedó cara a cara con el pecho de Konoka.

"K-kono-chan… ¿Q-qué haces…?" Setsuna preguntó nerviosamente tratando de desviar su mirada de los bien proporcionados pechos de su novia.

"¿Pues no ves?" Konoka preguntó con los ojos cerrados acariciando la cabeza de la espadachín. "Estas enferma y necesitas cuidados especiales Secchan"

"Ah…" Setsuna había quedado más roja que un tomate maduro.

Su voz de la joven maga cambió a una mucho más seria.

"En realidad... yo quería disculparme por comportarme como lo hice hoy nunca dejé que me explicaras" los hombros de Konoka comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, lo cual quería decir que era tiempo para que Setsuna actuara.

La espadachín se incorporó y abrazó a su novia contra su pecho.

"No tienes porque disculparte Kono-chan yo se que lo que hice está mal y tú tienes todo el derecho de molestarte" Setsuna la miró a los ojos con cariño y amor. "Yo te amo a ti… a nadie más! Sabes que daría la vida por ti en cualquier circunstancia" Setsuna dijo con voz y mirada penetrante que dejaron a Konoka como gelatina además que se sonrojó.

"Secchan…" No pudo seguir articulando palabra alguna ya que Setsuna la besó intensamente pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Konoka aferrándola más hacia su cuerpo, de igual manera Konoka pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de su amada mientras que su mano se posaba en la mejilla de Setsuna intensificando el beso.

Las caricias se iban intensificando hasta que Setsuna paró la acción tomando las manos de Konoka que ya se habían posado en su pijama tratando de desabrochar los botones de esta.

Konoka la miró con desconcierto.

"Kono-chan… quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, con una cena romántica, un paseo por el parque-"

La espadachín no pudo seguir articulando palabra alguna ya que Konoka la besó nuevamente.

"Secchan eres tan romántica" la castaña dijo después de soltar a su novia que trataba de recuperar un poco de aire para que su respiración volviera a ser uniforme.

La espadachín se sonrojó duramente causando una risita de Konoka.

"¿Entonces estamos en paz?" Setsuna preguntó con cautela aun abrazando a la castaña contra su pecho.

"Claro que si" Konoka sonrió "Solo estaba muy celosa de Makie-san porque tu…la besaste" la joven maga bajó la cabeza reprimiendo los celos que le entraron en ese momento.

Setsuna se erizó ante la acción de su novia.

"Kono-chan… Makie-san se enamoró de mí, no sé como ocurrió pero así son las cosas ella solo se despidió de mí para siempre de esa manera, aparte ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por mí en mi forma "masculina" Setsuna de repente se sobresaltó un poco.

"¿Qué ocurre Secchan?"

"No me he convertido en un chico… y hace unas horas ya debería haberme transformado" la espadachín seguía viendo su cuerpo con alegría "Me supongo que el hechizo se terminó aquí" respondió con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo mañana iré con Evangeline-san para informarle sobre este raro cambio en este hechizo"

"¡Me alegro tanto!"

"Si yo también, creo que deberíamos dormir un poco me siento un poco cansada" respondió la chica mitad demonio bostezando.

Konoka sonrió con ternura.

"Aww Secchan eres tan linda" Konoka la abrazó como a un osito de peluche. Como ya es costumbre la espadachín se sonrojó duramente.

Se acomodaron juntas para dormir, Konoka la abrazó como si de una madre se tratara mientras que Setsuna se dejó llevar por el cansancio de su cuerpo y la comodidad del calor de su novia.

"Secchan me alegra que seas solo mía y de nadie más, solo yo puedo ver tu piel tan perfecta…"

La espadachín tragó saliva al escuchar estas palabras de su novia _"Me alegro que no se haya enterado que Nodoka-san me cambió de ropa"_ recordó algo sonrojada y con una gota de sudor enorme en su cabeza.

"S-si… siempre tuya Kono-chan…" Ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas la una a la otra.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Asuna, Negi y Konoka.

Dos personas, una chica pelirroja y un chico pelirrojo andaban bastante preocupados porque la castaña nunca llegó a dormir.

"¡Mou! Porque no avisó que no llegaría a dormir" Asuna alzó la voz muy molesta.

"Tranquilízate Asuna-san, debe estar con Setsuna-san" Negi dijo tratando de calmar un poco el carácter de su alumna.

"Eso lo sé pero me molesta que no haya avisado" la pelirroja dijo a la defensiva.

"Veo que te preocupas mucho por Konoka-san" El pequeño mago sonrió.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Es una de mis mejores amigas junto con Setsuna-san"

"Bueno entonces vayamos a verlas a la habitación de Setsuna-san"

Los dos chicos estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de la espadachín, ya habían golpeado varias veces pero sin ninguna respuesta por parte de las personas que deberían estar dentro, en este caso Konoka y Setsuna.

"¡Ah ya me harte, abriré la puerta!" Asuna dijo girando el picaporte mientras que Negi detrás de ella intentaba detenerla inútilmente.

Al entrar la escena era de lo más enternecedora, la castaña y la chica mitad demonio aun seguían durmiendo abrazadas.

Asuna y Negi sonrieron y decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlas dormir. Salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

"Negi… ¿Te diste cuenta?" la pelirroja murmuró mientras ella y Negi caminaban por el pasillo.

"¿Eh, de qué hablas Asuna-san?" el pequeño contestó desconcertado.

"Setsuna-san ya debería haberse convertido en un chico"

"¡Oh es verdad!"

"Si pero... ¿a que se deberá el cambio drástico?" Asuna cuestionó poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

"Me supongo que como Master le dijo a Setsuna-san, es porque ella es una hanyo o mejor dicho no es completamente humana" explicó Negi.

"Es cierto… pero sea lo que sea le explicaremos a Eva-chan cuando Setsuna-san despierte"

"Si estoy de acuerdo"

Con esto los dos pelirrojos continuaron caminando por el pasillo de la Academia Mahora.

_**Continuará en el capitulo 8...**_

* * *

A/N: Bueno chicos y chicas muchas gracias por los reviews o comentarios que me han llegado :) me hacen demasiado feliz! espero siga recibiendo mas de ustedes ^^! disculpen la tardanza pero como dije al inicio la universidad esta algo pesada y pues casi no tengo tiempo para mis fics :( ahora que ya son vacaciones tratare de actualizar cada semana! Nos vemos en el capitulo 8!

Pd: Para todos los que quieran contactarme deje mis datos en mi perfil ^^


End file.
